twinsies!
by artprincess
Summary: when twin sisters kelsi and mikayla are forced to move to japan because of job offers for their guardian, what will happen once they meet the host club? this is my first story ever, so please read, rate, and review! - btw, hikaruxOC/kaoruxOC it is rated T for now...
1. get up or no bacon!

**Author's note: hi! This is my first fanfiction! I can't help but write, even though my stories kind of stink…rated T…I think, I'm just kind of paranoid as usual about the rating, um I'll warn you guys if it's M. I have not made a twins story yet and I really wanted to so here it is! I don't own ouran HSHC. P.S.- when it says something about an anime, remember that they are in the ouran world already, kk? ^-^ on to the story!**

**Mikayla's POV **

I slightly opened my eyes and yawned bitterly. I then looked over to the alarm clock. it read 5:33, only a hour and a half until we were really supposed to to wake up. Crap, why couldn't I have woken up later? I stood up and trudged over to my dresser. _'if I can't go to sleep, I might as well get ready for school…'_ I thought as I pulled a gray sweater over my head. I then pulled on my slightly black skinny jeansand combed through my wavy dark brown hair. I then put a small amount of make up on. _'maybe I should wake up kelsi…'_ I thought walking over to my bed that I shared. Kelsi is my twin sister. She isn't all like me though, I am slightly older, and she's more childish than I am in some ways, yet I love her with all my heart. I made my way over to her and slightly poked her soft cheek. "kelsi, wake up." I whispered gently continuing to poke her. She rolled over a little bit and groaned a bit, yet she was still asleep. I poked her a little more forceful this time, and she waved her hand to swat me away. "no way, kaoru, you gotta put a ring on it first." She mumbled. Kaoru was a character from this anime kelsi watches, _staright moons_ she must have been yet again having a dream about him. I smiled at this amd thought of something else. "yo kelsi! Get up ya weirdo freaky chic!" I yelled into her ear. "eeek!" she squealed. "mikayla chrystal kusumi! Don't you ever do that again! You gave me a heart attack!" she screamed in between breaths. I fell on the floor laughing at her surprised expression. "it isn't funny mikki! I was having a great dream too…" kelsi said, pretending to cry. "yeah yeah, I love you." I called, trying to regain my strength to get back up. "hey mikki, can you make some bacon? I want bacon…" kelsi mumbled, falling back into her pillows. I will make you bacon once you get ready for school, okay?" I cooed, pulling her up to stand.

"okay. But I don't know what to wear…" kelsi mumbled, trying to find an excuse to go back to sleep.

"I picked out some clothes, now go and get dressed or no bacon." I said, throwing a pillow in her face.

"ugh, you make everything so difficult!" she groaned. But she brightened up at the word bacon and zoomed around the room changing and fixing her hair at the speed of light. "fat ass." I mumbled under my breath. "I heard that! I'm not a fat ass, I just like bacon and if I take too long you'll eat it all." She simply said before leaving the room to get her bag. We all live in California and attend rose prvate academy. Both me and kelsi are 15 so we are in the same class. We oth live in a big house with our older cousin, Michi. We are rich but kelsi and I refuse to move anywhere else. We love it here. Sightseeing, going out with our friends, an just having fun. Oh crap I forgot! "kelsi! Don't we have to meet the guys after school?" I called leaning on a stair rail, looking at the copy of myself standing in the living room. "uh, yeah for movie night!" she called back. I smiled. I love movie night with our friends. There are four of them in all. John, leslie, penny, and kei. They're awesome and way intense. I plugged my headphones into my purple ipod and switched to my favorite song, then hopped down the stairs. As soon as I reached the last step I was tackled by the very loving, Michi. She's 28 and she's also our guardian. She hugged and squeezed me tight. Her light brown hair sticking to her face. "hey Michi, good morning. Can you get off?" I said, pretending to die under her weight. "oh hush, anyways girls, I have something to tell you when you get home. I also made pancakes!" she cheered, getting off me and skipping to the kitchen. She brought back three plates of pancakes and we ate and talked about random things. Soon, we piled into michi's car and drove to school. "have a nice day, pumpkin butts!" she called through the cracked window. I blushed and grabbed kelsi's hand dragging her into the school quickly, looking around to see if anyone heard that. Why was Michi _always_ so embarrassing? We soon reached our homeroom and said hi to our friend penny. Penny had light brown skin, big brown eyes, and long dark brown hair in ponytails with one small braid hanging down the side of her face. She is extremely beautiful but she doesn't really think so. "hey guys, how's your morning going?" she said, in her usual sweet light voice. "crappy, mikki woke me up by yelling at me, then she called me a fat ass!" kelsi pouted like a four year old would and pointed to me, tapping penny's shoulder. "it's not my fault, she wouldn't wake up because she was having a wet dream about that anime character kaoru from starlight moon." I copied kelsi's face expression, hugging penny slightly. "I was not having a wet dream about my dearest kaoru! Penny! Mikki's picking on me!" kelsi pretended to cry, pouting more. Just before penny could answer, the teacher walked into the now silent room. "good morning class! Get out your textbooks and go to page 54." Mrs. Lincoln said, writing down the page number on the board. The class was as boring as always.

**Author's note: hello! Me again! I know, it's a slow chapter, but trust me, keep reading and it will get better. They meet the club next chapter! So stay tuned! And review! Byee! ^-^**


	2. japan, new school, and tyler perry

**Author's note: hi it's a me! Princess! Sorry I took so long, I'm gonna make this chapter extra long to make up for it. Also, I don't own Ouran HSHC. I was encouraged to write this because of someone really awesome, a _dark swan_ to be exact. ^O^ Thanks for everything! Now, on with the story! ^3^**

**Kelsi's POV**

I watched as my 7th period teacher, ms. Spring, walked over to her desk. "okay class, you may pack up, and have a nice weekend!" she smiled.

"hey kelsi." I heard a boy's voice call from behind. I turned to see our friend, kei. Kei is half Japanese and half American. He has short black messy hair and light brown eyes. He loves to joke around and I kind of have a crush on him.

"oh hey kei! You excited about movie night with the gang?" I asked, giving my best smile.

"yeah, but I have something to ask you… will you go out with me next satuday?" he said asked, lightly taking my hand in his.

Pink danced across my face.

"yeah, okay." I I smiled brighter.

"kelsi! Get over here! We have to get ready for movie night!"

I heard mikayla yell from outside the door. "okay, I'll be right there." I called back, waving goodbye to kei and walking over to my sister. We were soon greeted by Michi and her car and quickly got in, arriving home soon after. We all sat in the living room, waiting for michi's big announcement. "so as I said this morning, I have to tell you something." She started, pacing the floor. "as you know I'm staring a fashion design for a really big company, and they gave me an offer I can't refuse." "just get to the point bubblebutt." Mikayla said with a grin. "they want me to work at the main company, the thing is, it's in japan. We'll be moving there in a week." Michi mumbled. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw mikayla's grin to into a scowl. "wait we're moving to japan?" mikayla said through a strained whisper. "no that's not fair! It's too far away from here! We have our friends, our school! Our lives are here! We can't just throw all of that away and leave!" she yelled, stomping to our room and slamming the door. I followed after her. When I looked back at Michi, I saw that she had a sad look on her face. I however, loved the idea. I could see the origin of all Japanese culture, including manga and anime! But then again, I would miss our friends. And I can only imagine what mikayla must be feeling right now. The gang has been our best friends ever since second grade. We were all like family. And now we had to leave them. I walked in and closed the door, only to see mikayla lying face down crying into the pillows. I pushed her to sit next to me. "leave me alone, kelsi" she said in an expressionless tone. "no" I hugged her tight as she cried in my arms. It had been a while since she last cried in my arms. I patted her back gently as wet tears flooded down her face. After a while of this, she got better and looked at the clock. "kelsi, it's almost five, we have to get ready for movie night."

**Mikayla's POV**

I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom in the hall, taking a wet towel to clean my face. Soon, I changed clothes and waited for kelsi. After a while she was finished getting ready and we walked down to our friend's house, not wanting an awkward car drive with Michi. The house we were watching the movies at was penny's/ we walked up to the light blue apartment and knocked on the door. After a few moments, we were greeted by penny. "hey guys! Come in!" she sang, waving her hand to motion us inside. All of our friends were there. I felt a tear form in my eyes from the thought of having to leave them in a week. I pushedmy tears back and sat down in the circle that was formed around the dvds. "let's watch this one!" leslie pointed to a tyler perry movie. We all agreed to a movie that john picked, predator. And watched it until it was about 10:32. "guys we have something to tell you." I heard kelsi say, looking sad. :um, in about a week, we're moving to japan." She stuttered. Everyone gasped except for me and kelsi. "what no! you bitches have to stay here with us! This is where all the good stuff is at!" leslie shouted, kidding of course. "yeah! What would we do without our slutty twins?" john chimed in. "okay, okay, this is obviously not a roast, so calm the fuck down. Yes we are leaving but it's not the end of the world!" I said, not pretending to care. I then looked to kelsi, who was trying to avoid looking at kei. "fine then, leslie, I guess our date plans go unbroken." Kei said, hugging leslie like they were a couple. Leslie pushed her blonde hair out of her face and blushed. Kelsi had a look of shock and betrayal. "but kei, you said…" she mumbled. "kelsi, here's the thing, first, I don't like you. I don't like how you stole my best friend from me! You think just because you're rich you can do anything you want!?" kei was yelling now. By best friend he was talking about john. "well, guess what kelsi? I know that you like me. I just wanted to see you crumble. I've only known you for like four months! I've known leslie all my life! I'm dating leslie, deal with it, oh and I am so happy that you are leaving, it takes an annoying pain off of my shoulders." He said coldly. "hey! Don't talk to her like that! You bastard!" I yelled, not meaning to. John and penny were just watching this drama as it happened. "this is way better than any movie." John whispered. "should I get popcorn?" penny whispered back. I glared at them, making them shut up. "hey shut up, no one was talking to you, you doppelganging idiot!" kei screamed back. I looked back at the silent kelsi. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. _'oh no, she's going to do something she'll regret.'_ I thought, silently ready to hold her back if needed. Just then kelsi jumped up and slapped kei as fast as a ninja. He held his face gingerly. "ow!" he screamed, leslie trying to comfort him.

"I don't care if you talk to me like that, but talk to my sister like that ever again and I will break every bone in your body." Kelsi said darkly, her bangs covering her eyes so it made it look extra scary.

I looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't notice. Kei flinched and held his cheek again.

"okay mikki, it's getting late, let's go home." Kelsi went back to her cheery self, as if nothing ever happened. I stared in disbelief. She thn hugged penny and john and grabbed my hand to walk me out of the house. When we got home, she cried a little bit, but felt better a little while after. That's when Michi came up to our room. "guys, I know you hate me—" I cut her off. "we don't hate you… and if it really matters to you, then I guess we can be supportive and make do in japan." I smiled lightly, hugging kelsi more. Michi looked at us in disbelief. "wow sudden change of attitude! That'll make this less awkward then!" she cheered. "the company I told you guys about needs me there on Thursday, so you have like two days to pack all of the things in you room here. You"ll be excused from school and be enrolled into a new one!- ouran academy! Isn't that great?" me and my sister nodded at the energetic girl.

She hopped out of the room, carrying a huge box. Me and my sister laughed at how ridiculously crazy our cousin was acting now. "okay, mikki, you can let go of me now, if you want." Kelsi called out. "I'll be fine." I forgot I was holding her.

**Narrator's POV**

Son the two days passed by and everything in the house was packed. Kelsi, mikayla, and Michi were all driven to their private jet and it only took half the time to get to japan. Soon, the kusumi family were at their new mansion.

**Mikayla's POV(again)**

"wow! It's so big!" kelsi said in her five year old voice. I smiled as she dragged me over to the gant estate. Once we got inside, we were greeted by maids and butlers. "hello, mistresses kelsi and mikayla, welcome to your new home!" cheered a lady in a maid outfit. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had short black hair and a soft smile. "you can just call us kelsi and mikayla, miss." I smiled. "okay, as you wish, my name is sunako. I'll get this stuff all unpacked for you." She said, smiling brighter. "all by yourself?" kelsi asked, still using he cute voice. _'Kelsi, that's a stupid question'_ I thought, silently laughing in my head. "no silly, I'll get help from the other workers as well." She laughed soft, she seems genuinely nice. Soon, we heard Michi call for us to get into her car. "where are we going?" I asked. "you'll see!" michi's face had a smile from ear to ear. I heard kelsi moan a little. "I wanted to explore the house…" she pouted. "you can explore later, girls, ah! Here we are! That was quicker than I thought it'd be!" Michi cheered, stepping out of the car. I got out and looked up at the giant pink building that was in front of us. "what the fu—" I was cut off by kelsi. "it looks amazing! I love it!" she squealed, jumping around. When we got inside, it looked so elegant, rose academy had nothing on this place. This was ouran high school, apparently. Michi led us down to an office, which was bigger on the inside than the outside. We were greeted by a secretary, who led us down to another office. As we walked in, we were greeted by a man. "hello, you all must be the kusumi sisters. I am the superintendent, mr. souh." He said with a winning smile. "girls, here are your uniforms." He said, handing us two yellow sponge cake monstrosities. "um, mr. souh, we kind of don't like these dresses, can we wear the boys' uniform instead?" I asked, giving back the dresses. "sure, but you must wear the blue skirt I had designed for it." He requested, handing us a pair of uniforms with short dark blue skirts. We handed these to our cousin and stared back at the man.

"girls, you may explore the school if you want, there may not be many students here though. Here is a map." He handed us the map. "okay, bye Michi." We said in unison, closing the door behind us. Me andkelsi walked down the hall and found two big pink doors. Out of curiousity, we opened them, only to be attacked by rose petals. "what the hell?!" I screamed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw seven guys just standing there. "hello, princesses, I am tamaki souh." A guy with blonde hair sang, gently grabbing me and kelsi's hand.

Wait, this guy's name is souh? Is he related to the superintendent? I pulled my hand away, while kelsi didn't.

She just looked over tamaki's shoulder and studied the others. "hello, you are kelsi, and you must be mikayla. You two are both first years, are known as the kusumi sisters, and just moved here from California." I heard the guy with glasses say.

"How did you know all that?" I asked suspicious. Note to self, stay away from the glasses guy. "I am kyoya ootori, this is honey-sempai, mori-sempai, these two are the twins, hikaru and kaoru." He said ignoring my question.

I looked over at kelsi and realized kyoya said someone named kaoru was here. She was bound to freak. I was right. "what?! My dearest kaoru is here?! Oh my god where?!" she cheered. She then tackled the twin that kyoya pointed to. "get the hell off of him!" I heard the other twin yell, trying to break his brother free. Kelsi was now cuddling kaoru.

He was blushing and not really trying to push her off. Well this was a great first impression (sarcastic overflow). But I had a few questions, first, what is this place? Who were these guys?

**Author's note: I made a long chappy! ^-^ next one I'll try to make long too! I do not own Ouran HSHC, and please review and rate! See ya next chapter!**


	3. hikari and kei!

A/N: hi! It's me again! I am sooo sorry this is so late! My internet crashed(it's working again) I got sick(better now) and my computer stopped working(I got a tablet ^O^ love it btw) sooo...I guess everything worked out! Again I'm sorry! P. you all for the reviews! I don't own ouran or any of it's characters only my OC's ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY! ^-^

:-)  
Kelsi's POV  
I continued to cuddle my kaoru.  
"I can't believe I'm meeting you! You look even cuter in person! Why'd you dye hair? Not that it looks bad of course! I t your hink my kaoru looks sexy no matter what!" I squealed, hugging him tighter.  
"Sis, let go of the nice stranger." Mikki called out, trying to pull me off gently.  
I got up still fawning over kaoru as my sister turned to the other guys.  
"Sorry, uh, she just has this obsession about this character from the anime 'starlight moons' his name is kaoru too and I guess he looks a bit like you..." Mikki explained.  
I jumped onto kaoru again. "I love you so much! Let's get married and have beautiful Children! Let's name one hikari and the other kei!" I squealed.  
He looked at me confused and surprised.  
I felt someone push me off of kaoru roughly. I landed on my butt. I looked up to see that other guy, hikaru I think. "Get off of him!" He yelled. Mikki ran up to me, concern on her face.  
"Kelsi! Oh my god are you okay?!"  
"Uh, yeah, my butt hurts a little..." I mewed, being helped up by my twin.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" She was now yelling at hikaru. (I can tell who my kaoru is simply because he's my love) he glared at her. "Well for starters your sister is feeling up my brother!" He shouted.  
Mikki ignored him and started to lead me out of the room, swearing under her breath.  
Just then both of our wrists were grabbed gently. We turned to see the little boy named honey.  
"Ke-chan! Mikki-chan! Won't you please stay? I'll let you hold my usa-chan and we can eat cake together!" He said, tears in his eyes, holding out his stuffed bunny.  
I had to resist the temptation to pinch his little cheeks.  
I agreed and followed him to a random table filled with cakes and candy of all sorts.

After a while of eating, I began to talk to honey about a bunch of random things.  
"Um, honey, no offence but how old are you?" I ask the blonde. I noticed mikayla drinking tea on one of the couches not to far away, waiting for me to finish my conversation and cake with honey. She looked up, obviously intrigued by this question.  
"I'm 17 Ke-chan!" He answered with a smile. I heard Mikki lightly choke on her tea in the background. I just brushed it off and smiled back.  
After a while of eating, Mikki said it was time to go.  
Just then, the tall blonde guy, tamaki caught up to us and grasped both our hands gently.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay a bit longer?" He said this in mikki's ear.  
"Get away from me, you freak!" She screamed, accidentally bumping into me when she jumped back after smacking tamaki. I fell and tipped over a big, fancy statue. "Oh my gosh Kelsi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Mikki screamed, examining a small cut left on my cheek from a shattered statue piece.  
"I'm okay. It's just a small cut..." I say, wincing a bit.  
She hugged me tight and glared at tamaki, who was sitting in a dark corner holding his cheek.  
Someone tapped Mikki on the shoulder and she looked up, so did I. It was kyoya.  
"Excuse me, but your sister seems to have broken our most expensive statue, which we were going to auction in an upcoming party. How will you pay us back?" He said in a creepy voice. I don't think I like kyoya.

A/N: hello again! I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will be way longer! I do not own ouran or any of It's characters, I only own my OC's. Until next chapter! Goodbye! ^-^


	4. weird research

Ello! It's a me! Princess! Welcome to chapter four of twinsies! I do not own ouran or any of it's characters, only my OC's blah blah blah. Onto the story!

Mikayla's POV  
I flinched at kyoya's voice. "We have the money to pay you back, if that's what you mean..." I say, grabbing Kelsi's hand in case we needed to escape.  
"We are not interested in your money. We are, however, interested in your bodies." He said, sounding a bit seductive. I jumped a bit.  
"We need maids, so haruhi, please go get the maid outfits." Kyoya said, motioning the brunette to a dressing room.  
"W-wait! We're not working here! I said we'll pay you damnit! So take our money!" I scream at the raven haired boy. He seemed calm.  
"If you refuse, I would be happy to leak out a certain secret. The one about your mother." Kyoya said darkly.  
I froze and thought back to darker days. When me and Kelsi were only four. We held onto each other crying and hiding in a small closet, scared to death.  
"I-I...you can't do that! You don't understand, you idiot!" I shout, gripping Kelsi's hand a little tighter.  
"Oh? It seems you don't realize that I have my ways, and I understand that you will be paying off your debt working as maids in the club." He said. I glared daggers at him and stared at Kelsi.  
She smiled ear to ear. "Working in this club, I'll be near my kaoru all day, every day! I accept! I'll work here!yay!" She squealed.  
She's so hopeless...  
"Kelsi..."  
"Mikki..." She stared at me with her big brown eyes, giving the puppy look.  
"Ugh, fine, w-we'll work here..." I say, giving up.  
"Great. Here are your uniforms to wear in the club." Kyoya said, handing us two of the most disturbing uniforms ever made in history.  
They were standard maid outfits, only...disturbingly revised.  
The were strapless black and white dresses that came a few inches below the waist. The top seemed tight and showed a bit of cleavage. There was a big black bow in the back of the dress. Of was complete with white gloves that came up to the elbow and small bows for our hair.  
"Kyoya-sempai! I never knew you were into hentai!" Kelsi said.  
I looked at her confused.  
"Hentai is anime porn." She said, blankly, as if it were normal for her to say that. "I did my research." She said, smiling.  
"And you did your research on that?" I asked quizzically. She just shrugged.

I nearly fainted when I looked them over again.  
"No way in hell am I wearing this."  
Kelsi, however, seemed okay with wearing it. She rushed into the nearest dressing room and came out again in a few minutes. I looked at her, gasping with the other hosts. Everything was in place. Her curves, her bows, it fit her perfectly. She skipped her way over to kaoru and smiled.  
"How do I look, dearie? Do I look cute in this outfit?" She said cutely, posing. He blushed lightly.  
"Uh, very cute, Kelsi." He answered. She blushed a bit. "Gee, that's so nice to hear from you! I'll be back, love!" She called out, making her way over to me. "Sis, are you really sure you wanna work here? In that outfit? In front of teenage boys?" I ask.  
"Yeah! I mean, I love kaoru. And I guess love make's you do crazy things. I can make it through just thinking about spending time with him." She said, playing with her fingers.  
I smiled and hugged her.  
"Now, you have to wear the uniform. Please just wear it." She pleaded, looking as cute as ever.  
After a while of this I gave in and made my way to the dressing room. I slowly changed into the uniform ands sighed, stepping out of the dressing room. Everyone except for mori and kyoya gasped.  
I tried pulling the skirt down but Kelsi stopped me.  
"Oh c'mon sis! Just let it all hang out!" She said with a big smile.  
"That doesn't make me feel better, kel." I say, looking at her.  
She just smiled again.  
Kyoya then handed us schedules for when the club starts and ends. "Your duties start tomorrow girls. Have a nice day." He smiled evilly. I noticed, across the room, hikaru staring at me. I pulled my skirt down more, blushing. "Let's go Kelsi." I say, pulling her out of the host club.

A/N: Hello! I know I said I'd make it long but I'm soooo lazy... And I keep forgetting how to upload these, so it takes at least an hour... Anyways, byee!^-^


	5. people person

Hi! It's me again! I was planning on sleeping, but all of you sweet people reviewed and i just had to post this! Thank you all! I don't own ouran, only my OC's. Onto the story! P. has to be short because I'm tireddd...

Mikayla's POV  
It had been exactly three days since me and Kelsi had started working in the host club. I watched as Kelsi took a tray of sweets to honey and mori's table. As usual, their guests were fawning over them. I sighed and tried to ignore my outfit. All of the girls glared at me and Kelsi. Although most of the glaring was directed towards me.  
I watched as kelsi delivered tea to the other tables. "Hello! How are you all?" She smiled. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes glared at her. "Don't talk to me, you-" the girl was cut off by Kelsi. "My, my! You are really pretty! I love your hair!" Kelsi gushed. The girl's glare turned into a small smile.  
THAT was why Kelsi was better liked by the guests, she was the people person, I wasn't. There is just no way to be mad at someone like her.  
Kelsi continued to compliment all of the guests and some even started to chat with her. "Wow! Kelsi-San! I've heard rumors that you were a bad person, but you are just amazingly nice!" A girl with a brown ponytail gushed, smiling. "Thanks, maho-San! I really like you too!" Kelsi cheered.  
Meanwhile, I was having a terrible time. I was delivering tea to the twins table when a girl with auburn hair and green eyes growled at me. "Oh my, mikayla, is it? Hmph. You think that just because you work in the host club, that you'll be able to get closer to the boys, huh? I heard your sister has a thing for kaoru, how long until you start liking hikaru too, you whore? Your sister only joined to try and steal kaoru. Just like a trashy slut." She said, letting out a big, annoying laugh. I slammed the tray onto the table, making her stop laughing and jump. Everyone in the room jumped a bit, because the slamming noise made an echo. I glared at the girl.  
"Listen, you dirty,loud,ugly piece of crap. You ever talk about my little sister like that again and I will kill you, slowly and painfully. So carefully think about what you are about to say next." I growl. I was leering over her. She seemed scared but apparently worked up enough courage to give me a weird look. I looked back at her mockingly.  
"I, the twins don't belong to you..." She choked out.  
"Really? You don't say? You are seriously stupid if you think I only joined this place to own 'that'" I point to the twins who were watching this along with everyone else.  
"You are so sad if you think that they belong to you. I've got news for you princess, they're hosts. Entertaining random girls. It's what they do. Get it through your thick, nappy head." I barked at her. She sank into her chair, not saying anything. I picked up the now empty tray and walked over to the refilling station, as if nothing happened.  
After a while, everyone stopped staring and went back to what they were doing.  
I sighed and turned on my iPod, drowning myself in the lyrics of my favorite song. After a while, it was time to go home. Me and Kelsi were greeted by michi.  
"Hey girls, so how was that club thing?" She asked.  
"Craptastic" I say, heading to my room,followed by Kelsi.

A/N: sorry it had to be short! I'm gotta go take a bath, but I'm stalling cause someone sent me a message on gmail saying if I don't send a certain message to 15 friends, a little girl will kill me in my sleep but I only have 7 friends -.-lll... I am so paranoid. I know it's only one of those made up things but I'm such a scaredy cat no matter what. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post tomorrow! Goodnight! ^-^


	6. bad girls club

Hello! Me again! Welcome to the sixth chappy of twinsies! Turns out, I'm not dead from that email thing ^-^ any who, I do not own ouran or any of it's characters, only my OC's. Thank you all for the reviews! Onto the story! Also, this story will mostly be in Mikayla's point of view.

Mikayla's POV  
Kelsi walked out of the bathroom attached to our shared room, drying herself with a towel. She hummed lightly to her favorite song.  
"Hey sis...um, thanks for protecting me from that bully girl..." She whispered, hugging me lightly. I smiled warmly at her.

"Forget about it, kel. It's what I do. You're my favorite sister." I say calmly, poking her cheek gently.

"I'm your only sister, Mikki."

"And my favorite."

"Whatever. I'm hungry, let's ask michi what's for dinner!" Kelsi cheered, leading me out of our room and dragging me downstairs.

Michi was in the living room watching bad girls club. I caught a glimpse of some lady slapping another lady in the face. Michi stood up from the couch and raised her fist in the air.  
"Ha ha! Take that you bitc-" she turned to see us and quickly changed the channel.

"Hey girls, just watching some good old fashion uh...sesame street!" She laughed nervously and turned off the t.v.

Kelsi and I giggled a bit and walked up to michi.  
"We're hungry. Let's go out to eat!" Kelsi suggested. As if on cue, our stomachs growled together.  
"Magianos anyone?" Michi suggested. "Yeah!" Kelsi and I said in unison.

So we all went our separate ways, me and Kelsi down to our room and michi to hers.  
I put on a dark blue strapless dress that came up to my knees with black high heels. my hair was curled into an up do complete with a little make up.  
Kelsi was dressed in a light pink dress with a bunch of frills and some white sandals. She had her hair in little curls.

We both gasped in awe as we saw michi. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress that came down to her feet.

"I've made the reservations girls. And since we all look so hot, let's use the limo and be fancy!" Michi said in a hurry, tugging at our arms.  
We all piled into the black limo and told the driver where to go.

"I'm going to eat everything!" Kelsi squealed.

"No hon, only eat as much as you can take in." Michi said.

"This is Kelsi we're talking about, she could eat a whole buffet if she wanted to." I teased. Kelsi just punched me playfully and faked a pout.

"Mikki-chan's being mean!" And with that she kept punching me lightly.

"Mistresses Michi, Kelsi, and Mikayla, we're here." The driver announced.

He helped us out one by one and the three of us walked inside of the restaurant.

As the waitress walked us over to our table, I looked around the place, looking at all of the fancy furniture, all of the people...

Holy crap.

I tapped michi on the shoulder frantically trying to get her attention.

"Michi we need to get out of here, right now." I whisper.

I looked at the table I saw before and noticed one of them kept eye contact with me. He then tapped another person on the shoulder to get his attention.  
The other guy looked over and shared a gaze.

I was staring into the cat-like eyes of the hitachiin twins.

A/N-hello! I know I know, it's short, I'll try to update quickly though. I'm not even supposed to be uploading right now, I have to finish my homework. Kk I'll update soon! Byee!


	7. dinner with the hitachiins

Hi! This is the seventh chapter of twinsies! Soooo sorry I haven't been updating I've had a lot of testing to do! My least favorite test was supposed to be today and I may have forgotten to study, but we don't have school because of snow! *win* anyways sorry again for that. While on break I promise to update more, Kay? I DON'T OWN OHSHC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY MY OCS. Onward with the story!

Previously...

I looked at the table I saw before and noticed one of them kept eye contact with me. He then tapped another person on the shoulder to get his attention.  
The other guy looked over and shared a gaze.

I was staring into the cat-like eyes of the hitachiin twins.

*end of flashback*

MIKAYLA'S POV

I kept frantically trying to get michi's attention, but she was having a conversation with the waitress about shoes or something.

Kelsi noticed me and tugged my arm a bit to get my attention.

"What's wrong Mikki?"

I was about to tell her when I heard someone else answer, actually two answers.

"Could it be us, maybe?" The twins were now standing in front of us, mirroring each others evil grin.

I nearly jumped over a random table when I screamed. A lot of people looked our way.  
As soon as I regained my posture I apologized to everyone.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?! Are you stalking us or something?!" I screeched at the two.

"For your information, we are here having a nice dinner with our mother, who just returned from Paris." Said one of the devils.

Michi finally decided to pay attention and smiled brightly at the twins. "Wait, you two must be the hitachiin brothers right? I am michi kusumi and these two are my nieces, mikayla and Kelsi, looks like you have already met them though." Michi explained.

"Yeah, uh we go to school with these two michi." I said.  
Out of nowhere, a lady skipped up to us squealing. "Oh my michi kusumi! Is that you?" She squealed.

In a flash second, the woman and michi were hugging and smiling like they were childhood friends.

Finally, michi turned to me and Kelsi and explained.  
"Girls, this is Mrs. hitachiin. She owns a big fashion industry, the one I told you about. These two are her sons, hikaru and kaoru. Handsome aren't they?" She said with a small giggle.

"Michi!" I whined.

"Heck yeah!" Kelsi shouted, a bright smile on her face.

"Kelsi!" I whisper yelled.

"What?" She whispered back.

I ignored her and studied ms. hitachiin. She had bright sunset hair that stopped at her shoulders. It looked like sunshine, only in hair form.

...

God that sounds stupid.

Her face looked soft and she had light green eyes. She wore a light shade of makeup, making her look even prettier.

"Hello miss, my name is mikayla kusumi and this is my sister, Kelsi kusumi. It's very nice to meet you." I said politely, extending my hand out to her.

She smiled and shook my hand lightly. "Nice to meet you too. My,my you sure have raised two polite young ladies, michi. I wish hikaru and kaoru would date someone like that." She said, smiling.

Hikaru and kaoru looked over to their mother.

"We don't date at all mom." They said in unison

"My point exactly. You should start dating girls like these two." Mrs. Hitachiin retorted. The twins sighed and said nothing.

"If it's any constellation, I would like to marry kaoru."

"Kelsi!"

"What?"

Mrs. Hitachiin just giggled and turned back to michi. "I know, why don't you all join the boys and I for dinner?" She suggested. I think michi was only thinking of getting on her good side, so she said yes in a hurry.

"So Mrs. Hitachiin..." I started.

"You can call me yazuha, dear." She interrupted.

"Your fashion industry is the best?"

"Well, don't want to toot my own horn here, but I've been told so by many of people, including my fashion idols." She answered.

"Cool." I then stayed silent for the rest of the meal. I watched as Kelsi was telling the twins about this anime she thought they'd like. Michi and yazuha were in their own world, talking about skirts and glitter or something.

I just kept on silently eating my spaghetti only once in a while being dragged into Kelsi and the twins conversation, not really listening.

"Yeah, I just totally love hentai..."

Wait...w-what the hell are they talking about?

I immediately looked at them, only to see them staring at me.

"Now you listen?" Hikaru started.

"You're such a pervert." Kaoru said with a smile.

it took me a second to realize I'd been tricked. They only said that to see if I was listening, thank god.

"Pervert! Mikki's a pervert!" Kelsi chanted, pointing to me and giggling. "Hey! No I'm not! I was just checking to make sure these two weren't poisoning your mind with weird stuff!" I protested.

"But, I've already seen hentai, sis." Kelsi said cutely, as if it were normal.

I looked at her, open mouthed. "Y-you have? How many times..." I choked out.

"Only a few. I've only seen school girl, cat and maid-San hentai. It was so gross. In the cat one, there was a girl in a kitty costume, and this guy was with her, asking her if she wanted a home..."

"Kelsi, we're eating." I interrupt.

"But she had to do something in return for a home, too. It was soo graphic. I'll tell you all of the details guys." Kelsi continued, ignoring my comment.

After a very, very long and graphic story from the girl who I can no longer declare as my innocent little sister...

"And they just kind of fell asleep like that, gross right? Especially that thing with the cat food." She said with a smile. And with that, she continued to eat. "And you call me a pervert." I mumbled. I pushed my plate away and looked at the twins reactions.

Kaoru was blushing and staring at Kelsi surprised, no doubt. Hikaru sat there staring at his plate. Probably didn't want to eat either. After a while of awkward silence, michi took me and Kelsi home.

A/N-Hello! Sorry if this wasn't 't-rated' enough. My cousin kept bugging me to put something like this into the story, after she was getting on my last nerve, I decided, 'why not?' But I had to edit it so it could be 'appropriate'. My cousin is weird but I still love her X) So yeah •-• DERP OK.I don't own ouran or any of it's characters. K see ya next chapter! Review? :/


	8. a new game

Hello! It's the eighth chappy of twinsies! Thank you for all of the reviews and also for following my story and stuff! Love you all! Kay, I don't own ouran high school host club or any of its characters, only my OC's. Now, onto the story!

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and I were sitting in our living room, ready for bed and watching t.v.

"Kaoru, that show Kelsi is obsessed with, starlight moons, is on tonight. Let's see how this kaoru character is like you." Hikaru suggested flipping the channel.

We both gasped in unison as we saw the kaoru character.  
...

"Kaoru, you're being stalked by anime producers, that guy looks exactly like you. Or us, I mean we are twins anyway." Hikaru stated.

He was right. The guy looked exactly like me. The only difference was that he had blue hair. I was suddenly feeling a bit...watched.

"I can see why your lover is so confused about this."

"She's not my lover, hikaru. She's just an otaku who's in love with a cartoon, and she's putting all of that love on me. It's like renge with kyoya. By the way, where is renge?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's visiting her dad back in France last time I heard."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hey kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make up a new game to play with mikayla and Kelsi in the club tomorrow!"

Mikayla's POV

I sighed, sinking a bit deeper into the warm water that filled the bath. Tonight, when hikaru was just sitting there after Kelsi told her, um, story, he looked surprised...and possibly a bit...cute.

...

No! No! No! Get your head out of the gutter mikayla! Don't fall for him! Don't forget how he treated your sister before! He's a jerk! A jerk! Never forget it!

I sat up splashing the water harshly. "He's a jerk!" I shrieked, splashing more and more. I stopped when someone called out to me. "Mikki, are you okay?" Came Kelsi's light voice. I scolded myself for forgetting that she was there too.

"Mikki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to say it calmly, but a small break came in. She came into the bathroom slowly and looked at me. "You sure?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes. Now go away. I'm not decent." I said with a smile. "Whatever, and hurry up! I want to tale a bath too!" Kelsi smiled, before walking out of the room. I got out of the tub after a little while, dried off put on my purple pajama pants with a oversized black shirt. Kelsi soon came out of the shower, dressed in her pink night dress.

"Mikki...who were you yelling about in the bath?"

...dammit. I knew she'd ask. She might tease me if I tell her I was talking about hikaru. She'd twist it and make it sound like I think about him in the bath.

"Uh, i-it's nothing. I was just thinking." I lied. "I know you're lying Mikki. We're sisters please tell me." She said, hugging me lightly.

I sighed once again. "I...it was about...uh..."

"Mikki, just tell me."

"It was about h-hika-ru..."

I looked at her and saw she was trying not to laugh.

"I knew you would laugh!" I yelled.

"OK, OK, sorry, now. Please tell me why you were thinking about hikaru while you were naked in the bath?" Kelsi said in between laughs.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" I squeaked, embarrassed. "I was thinking about him because he pushed you and cursed at you before!" I confessed.

Kelsi stopped laughing and looked at me. "Mikki, that was weeks ago, let it go. It's not like I was dying. It only hurt a bit. Please, forgive hikaru, okay?" She suggested. "I, okay." And with that, we both crawled into the covers without another word and fell asleep.

(THE NEXT DAY)

(Still MIKAYLA'S POV)

Kelsi skipped ahead of me as we headed to the host club. I saw a small group of three random guys walking behind us. After a while of this, I turned around.

"Can we help you?" I was really annoyed and don't like being followed.

"Actually, yes you can. We would like to ask you girls out for some coffee. So whaddya say? We won't take no for an answer." Said one of the guys. He had light brown hair in a ponytail, a small earring in his ear, and light blue eyes.

"Nope." I replied coldly. "Not interested, now go away." I turned back around and took Kelsi's hand in mine, to lead her away.

"Oh c'mon, we won't bite." Said a guy with short blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Yeah, it's just one date. Don't be rash." Said the other. This one had  
Black spiky hair and brown eyes. When he said this, he grabbed my hand. I turned my head slowly to glare at him.

"Do not touch me. You idiots don't get it. We said no, now go away or you will need a hospital." I growled, pulling away. The blonde guy grabbed Kelsi's hand. "Hey,hey, let your sister speak, huh?" He then got closer to her face. "How's 'bout it sweetheart? Wanna come with us?"

I snapped.

"I will end you." Was all I said, then It was like I blacked out or something. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the guys on the floor, two unconscious, one trying to crawl away, the blonde one. Kelsi ran up to him and kicked his stomach, causing him to topple over. "Don't ever mess with us again or it will be ten times worse! Tell that to your friends when they wake up too!" She growled. We high fived each other and went back to walking to the host club.

"Where have you been?"kyoya asked when we finally stepped in.

"Oh yes i'm fine, thanks for asking, and yes, it's a wonderful day!" I said sarcastically.

"Just go get changed."

"Yeah yeah."

Kelsi and I changed into our regular uniforms and took up some trays.

As usual, Kelsi was loved by all of the guests, while I was hated by all of them. "Mikayla,Kelsi, come here for a second?" We both walked to the twins table. "What do you want?" I sighed. "My, my, seems like we have a bad maid-San here, kaoru." Hikaru said, smirking. "You're right hikaru. As punishment, let's make them play our new game!" Kaoru suggested.

"New game?" Me and Kelsi asked in unison. "The 'who can make their maid blush first' game!" They cheered in unison. "That's the stupidest name I ever heard." I said coldly.

They just ignored me and kept on explaining the rules. "We have to choose one of you each, then we see who can make either one of you blush. It's simple."

"I choose Kelsi!" Kaoru declared.

'It'll be too easy if you choose Kelsi, she loves you.' I thought to myself.

I felt someone grab my waist. "Guess that leaves me you." Hikaru said with an evil grin. I smacked his hand away. "No way in hell." I growled. He just picked me up a bit and set me down next to him. "You are really cute, when you're angry, know that?" He smiled poking my face. He pulled my face closer to his.

I looked over his shoulder and saw that kaoru held up a cookie to Kelsi's face. She took a small bite and looked at him. I saw it too. His eyes were so sparkly... So very sparkly... And no, I don't like kaoru like that, it's just hypnotizing...

He lowered his face to hers and whispered something in her ear. All of a sudden, she fell into his arms, limp with her eyes closed.

I immediately pushed hikaru away and ran over to her, scooping her up in my arms. "Kelsi? Kelsi! What happened?" This question was directed to kaoru.

"I-i think she fainted." He answered, nervously.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hello! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to go to the doctor (no fun) I'll update soon! K bye!


	9. not a real doctor

Hi again! I'm so excited! Tomorrow's my birthday! Okay, okay, because I have to go somewhere in a little bit, I have to make this chapter short (sorry) Kk onto the story!

(MIKAYLA'S POV)

I nearly fell over trying to pick Kelsi up. She's so damn heavy... Suddenly, I felt someone pick her up with ease. I looked up to see the giant, mori. "Hey, do you think you could help me bring her to the clinic?" I asked. I just heard a firm grunt. I guess that means yes?

We then proceeded to head down the hall. Even though I was running mori kept up with me just by walking.

We were greeted by the door from a lady wearing a light pink coat, with short brown hair and some glasses.

She looked up and saw Kelsi.

"Oh my, is she dead?" The lady asked. I looked at her in disbelief. I could tell by her face expression that she was serious. She's the doctor here!

"Aren't you the doctor, miss?" I asked.

"...huh? Oh yeah sure, I'll tell you after I finish this show. It's about a rich girl who stands up to her mother and faces her mothers wrath to be with this commoner guy-"she explained, looking at a random t.v.

"I don't care, miss. Now look after my sister please!" I screamed. The lady just looked at me.

"...we're leaving." I said coldly. And we suddenly ran back to the club, mori still carrying the limp Kelsi. When we reached there, before I could explain, kyoya stopped me.

"I probably should've told you. But because the students here already have doctors at home, the nurses here are just there for decoration. They don't even know what to do." He explained.

"I don't think that's safe..." I sweat dropped.

"Well, it isn't but I have called for one of my doctors to come here." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses.

"How many doctors do you have?" I asked. "Our family only has one."

"My family owns some of the finest hospitals."

I gasped. "You mean you didn't know? Kyoya's family is very well known in the medical industry." Haruhi added with a smile.

After a little while, the doctor came and reported that Kelsi would be fine. All of the guests were gone now.

"I'm sorry mikayla, I didn't mean to..." Kaoru bowed in front of me.

"I won't forgive you until she wakes up." I said half hearted.

We then waited a little while longer and decided she might wake up at home.

I let mori start to carry her to the doors. When he stopped.

"M-mikki? What h-happened?" Came Kelsi's small voice.

I ran to her and embraced her in a big, bone crushing hug.

"Kelsi! Thank god you're okay!" I shouted, squeezing tighter. "Y-you're hurting me..." The rest of the hosts stayed too. I let kelsi go but still held tight to her hand. "Thank you all for staying, guys." I bowed to them. Kaoru made his way to Kelsi. I kept careful watch over him this time.

He bowed. "I'm sorry Kelsi. I didn't mean to make you faint..." He apologized. Kelsi let go of my hand and hugged him. He was caught off guard. This time I got ready to punch hikaru in the face if he tried to push her again.

"It's okay kaoru. I-i still love you." She whispered this loud enough that I could hear. I smiled. She pulled away and smiled at him. He then bent down again and kissed her forehead. I also got ready to catch her in case she fainted again. This time she only blushed as red as a tomato.

"You're so sweet, Kelsi." He smiled warmly at her. She blushed even more and looked as if she was about to explode. I quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of the school and to our limo. She wouldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

...

I just hope that kaoru won't break her heart  
...or I'll have to break his legs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Hi! Sorry to the kaoru fans out there, I love kaoru! But I just want mikayla to seem bad ass. Lol Kk I don't own ouran or any of it's characters, just my OC's! So...bye now!


	10. the ouran zoo

Twinsies chapter 10! Hello you all! Sorry for updating late, I had to finish a project for school. And then it wouldn't upload the right chapter for a while... Anyway, I don't own ouran or any of it's characters, only my OC's. Plus I loveeeeee kaoru! ^-^

Kaoru:*standing in doorway of my writing room, blushing* wow, thanks!

Me: oh my gosh!*jumps nearly to ceiling* w-when did you get here? How did you even-

Kelsi: what? Sherry-chan loves kaoru too? *starts to cry* how...could youuu?

Me: no, please don't cry kelsi-chan! I'm sorry, but you have to admit... He is sexy. *pats Kelsi's back*

Kelsi:*suddenly recovers* yeah that's true.

Me: *sweatdrops* just like tamaki... Okay! Story time!

MIKAYLA'S POV

I packed up my bag and walked over to Kelsi's desk, school was now officially over. Kelsi laid there arms crossed keeping her head up. She snored lightly. I sighed and thwacked her on the head hard.

"OW!" She squeaked, jerking up. "Shouldn't have fell asleep in class dummy." I said, of course joking. Together we walked to the host club, hand in hand. Kelsi had a look of maximum happiness, while I looked like my puppy just died.

It was true, I hated going there. The snobby guests, the over priced food, and of course, the over all annoying hosts.

I groaned as Kelsi pushed open the doors, in a rush.

"Kelsi, how come you're so giddy today?" I questioned.

"Because today is-"

"ANIMAL DAY!" The host club chimed in. I gawked at them all.

Haruhi had puppy ears and a of course fake doggy tail.  
The twins were dressed as foxes.  
Kyoya as a wolf.  
Tamaki as a bear.  
Honey fully dressed as a bunny. (Of course)  
And mori fully dressed as a cow.

Kelsi and I changed into our maid outfits and walked back out to the club.

"What are you all doing?" I asked, still staring. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Our club likes to switch up the costumes sometimes, you know, for variety." He simply said. "Now get to work mikayla, we have a lot of guests today."

"Oh yes, because a simple 'please' would kill you." I muttered, picking up a tea set.

I looked to see if kyoya was still watching. Nope. Today seemed too weird.

I tried to reach out for Kelsi to see if maybe we could run and just skip out on the club today, but I looked over to see that she was sitting in between the twins! They were all laughing and eating strawberries like childhood friends! I was about to call her over when I heard the club door creak.

I turned to see a small group of boys, all looking lost and flustered.

"Um, is this the host club?" A blond One spoke shyly.

'Oh so they're gay? Too bad, a few of them are actually kind of cute. Hmm..' I thought in silence as I watched kyoya walk over to the group.

"Yes. Welcome. Who would you like as your host this evening gentlemen?" He asked.

"Um, we would like those two twin girls, right there!" A brunette spoke boldly. I nearly dropped the tea set I was holding. "W-wha?" I stuttered.

"Kelsi, mikayla, follow me to the dressing room." Kyoya ushered a slightly trembling me and a happy go lucky Kelsi to one of the many fancy dressing rooms. Once he closed the curtain behind us, I started freaking out.

"KYOYA! When did you start telling people we were hostesses?!" I screeched. "I didn't is guess they must've gotten the idea from your maid outfits and our regular costumes that you were cosplaying like us hosts. And that you worked here." He explained.

"So I have a new idea for profits, you two will work as hostesses, now here." He handed us two kitty outfits he grabbed out of nowhere. "Go change or I will let the world know about your family's mid life crisis." He threatened.

"No! Being a maid I can take, but a hostess too?!" I protested.

"You don't have to be maids too. Just hostesses, it's pretty simple. And you'll pay off more of your debt." He explained.

I thought for a second. 'Being a host does look more fun than being a maid. And after, I won't have to worry about this stupid debt.

"Fine." I gave up.

"Yay!"Kelsi Cheered.

Soon, Kelsi and I were dressed in kitty ears and short cat themed dresses, complete with a tail.

I wore black and Kelsi wore white.

I don't know how I looked, but Kelsi looked completely cute and natural in hers. But I guess since we're twins we both look cute?

We sat across from five guys, who were completely gaga for us.

"So...can, can you guys do a twincest act like those two over there?" The same blond from before asked.

'You don't ask a question like that out of the blue!' I squeaked inside of my head.

"We can try, only for you cuties!" Kelsi chimed in before I could answer. All of the guys blushed except for one. I looked at him. He had light blue eyes, brown spiked hair and an attitude on his face.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

He looked at me surprised. "Nothing. It's just my dumb friend dragged me here, against my will." He groaned. "Oh that sucks, but Kelsi here drags me to the club every single day." I smile. I know how to deal with guys like him. I remember when I first dated john. He used to be a jerk, but he's cool now. "The name's mikayla. You?" I said, smiling a bit.

"Luke. Luke Westley" He replied. He sat up a bit to prove he was at least a little interested.

"Sweet name. Okay well I gotta get back to being a hostess and crap." I leaned over to Kelsi.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"The boys' asked for a twincest act..." Kelsi explained.

I put a finger over her lips to shush her. I also gave her a look that said- 'just go with it, okay?' She nodded slightly and I went on.

"You know everyday, I think about how cute you are imōto Chan. I know siblings shouldn't think of their own younger siblings like this, but you are so amazing." I gush. Kelsi looked up into my eyes. I had her back laid onto my knee, me holding her up a bit.

"Oh, ane-Chan. I love you so much. And even though our love is forbidden, I shall always cherish the little times we share at night, alone." She said, holding my cheek.

'She had to go THERE?' I asked myself. I managed to shake it off and work up some response.

"Yes, I especially love our little parties we have. I still remember last night, when you and I played doctor." I smiled as mischievously as I could.

She forced a blush to appear. she then looked to the side, away from my face.

"Yeah, I couldn't get you to stop tickling me "everywhere". She put an emphasis on everywhere.

"Yes, well, I guess I can't keep you only to myself." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
How could anyone retain themselves from these absolute cuties?" I cast a flirtatious glance at the group, all who were as red as tomatoes, including Luke. I smiled.

"Cake anyone?" I set out a small tray haruhi brought over and thanked him.

I sat beside Luke, who was enjoying a German chocolate cake.

"Hey, give me some of your cake."

"What? Why? There are more over there!" He protested.

"No. Give me some of your cake or I'll...I'll..." I tried to think of a threat.

"Or you'll what?" He smirked.

"Or I'll kiss you and give you cooties!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're an idiot, take some of the damn cake." He smiled. I smiled in triumph and ate my victory cake.

I looked over to check on Kelsi.

She was busy feeding random boys strawberries. One boy then shyly asked if she could feed him a strawberry while it was still in her mouth... I was about to stop this, but this kid didn't look like he would even try anything funny and Kelsi seemed okay with it.

She hung a strawberry from her mouth and held it near his. He leaned in and took a bite, smiling cutely as he chewed.

I saw Luke watching this. Without even thinking, I had a strawberry hanging from my mouth and was leaning into the guy's face. He looked surprised for a moment, then when I thought he would actually take a bite, he sat back.

"I'm not into strawberries." He protested.

"Would you eat if I topped it with whipped cream?" I asked, holding up a bottle of the topping and putting it on a strawberry.

He only blushed a bit and finally after butt loads of coaxing he took a bite. I blushed but turned away at how he never broke eye contact. His eyes are so pretty...

I looked around the room to hide my blush and came to a stop at the twins table. Kaoru shared tea with some girl, and hikaru...was...staring at me...

I quickly turned around to see Kelsi holding her hands up like paws and meowing.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're dressed as kitties, Mikki! So you have to hold up your paws like this and go meow!" She explained. Reluctantly, I held up my 'paws'.

"Meow."

"No, no mikki 'meow'"

"Meow?" I tried.

"No! 'Meow'"

"What's the difference?" I asked, annoyed.

"Maybe you should go nya! It's cuter!" She declared. "Nya nya nya nya!" She giggled.

It was all hugs and giggles at first, until she decided to run around the room going 'nya'. She stopped at honey and mori's table. She said something I couldn't hear and suddenly, honey was hopping and making bunny sounds while mori simply walked going 'moo' once in a while. She got tamaki, and after a while haruhi, to join in. She also got the twins to follow. Kyoya stayed at his computer, refusing to join. They all got back to where the boys and I were and Kelsi tugged on my arm to pull me up.

I sighed and got up, walking as well. "Go nya sis!" She nudged.

"Um, nya?" I mewed posing lightly. She just laughed and kept going nya until she stopped and faced all of the guests.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT, THE OURAN ZOO!" She announced meowing again. The guests all clapped and cheered.

The guests soon had to go home, but the rest of us stayed for a little while to have some leftover tea and cake.

I spilt my iced tea over when Kelsi bumped into me.

"Kelsi!" I shouted.

"Oops, sorry. Here have some of mine." She offered. I took a small sip before looking over to where the tea spilled. Onto haruhi's uniform.

"Oh my gosh! Haruhi I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's all right, I have a spare one kyoya lent to me." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Oh, okay." I said.

After haruhi went to the changing rooms, the twins came over holding a towel. "Bring this to haruhi, will you?" Hikaru asked. "No, what if he's not, not dressed." It was hard and awkward to get that out, me trying to picture a naked haruhi. I shivered a bit.

"Just give it to haruhi." Kaoru said.

I took the towels and walked to the dressing room, Kelsi following like a little duckling.

As I opened the curtain, I dropped the towel and stared. Haruhi...was wearing a pink bra... She soon noticed I was there and stopped changing.

After she finished changing, we all sat on the couches.

"So you're a girl?" I asked. She nodded.

"And you want us to keep your secret?" Kelsi continued. "Yep. I have to pay off my debt here too, but if everyone found out I was a girl, it would all be ruined." She replied.

"We'll keep your secret haruhi!" Kelsi and I said in unison.

"But just one more question? Where did you get that bra?" Kelsi asked. "It was adorable!"

"My dad got it for me, I don't know where."

"Awww... Wait mikki, me and you should wear matching bras! I suggest pink. What bra size are you? I forgot." Kelsi said in one breath. I didn't answer, I was too embarrassed, that we were talking about this now.

"Not talking eh? I'll just find out my way, then." She suddenly started unbuttoning my shirt, I stopped her quickly. "Don't do that!" I squeaked, buttoning it back. She frowned and just said "fine, I'll check later." I looked up to see the hosts staring. "What? nothing happened. You forget what just happened or I will puncture your lungs." I growled.

"I'm curious though, how did you two know when haruhi would change to her bra?"Kelsi asked the twins.

"That's easy, we always know when haruhi changes her bra. We time it each time she does." They answered simply.

Tamaki ran up to them. "You perverted twins! Don't talk about haruhi like that!"he shouted.

"Like what?" They said in unison.

And this went on a for a while longer until I walked out toward home, hand in hand with Kelsi.

A/N-hello! This is such a long chapter! Well like, to me it was. Idk ^-^ Kay well bye! Oh and please review! It makes me soo happy! So please review, Kay?


	11. sudden turn of events

Hey! Chapter 11 of twinsies here! Sorry I haven't been updating. I will try to post at least three new chapters by next Friday. I can't promise you but I'll try my best! I also can't decide if this story should be m rated or not. I mean, there's no lemons in it. I am not even sure if I know what a lemon is. I have a vague idea... I guess it's like in the middle of t and m? Also, in the reviews I mention someone named Bayleigh. She's my best friend, but she won't come to the anime side of the world, well whatever. Ok onto the story!

MIKAYLA'S POV

It was now that time of year. Our teacher had officially announced golden week. A time where students get to spend a week off of school.

Kelsi and I made our way to the club and sat with our usual group.

"Kelsi-sama? What do you think of me?" The blonde boy from before asked. I think his name is jin.

I watched as Kelsi gently grasped his chin and brought him closer to her. She stared intently yet playfully at him. "Jin-kun. You are so cute. I really loved it when you helped me with my math! You're so smart." She complimented. He turned a crimson red.

'Wait she talks to these guys outside of the club too?' I thought to myself, sipping at my strawberry and vanilla bubble tea. I turned to Luke, so far my best regular customer.

"Would you like some tea, lukey wukey?" I teased.

"Don't call me that ever again." Luke smirked, accepting the tea.

"Oh sorry lukey wukey." I beamed.

He just smiled back a bit and picked out a few desserts.

"Is all that for you, fat ass?" I smirked. Me and Luke cursed with each other only when kyoya wasn't looking. He'd probably throw a fit if he saw me cursing at my guests.

"No. In fact-" he held up a chocolate covered berry to my mouth.

"I thought we could share them. Mikki wiki." He teased. I could feel myself blushing.

"S-sure. Whatever you want bro." I leaned in to steal the berry.

After a while of this, kyoya announced that it was time to switch appointments.

"Aw. Well, bye Luke-sama!" I called out to the guy.

He just gave me a look of surprise and left with a single wave.

Even though it was time for the others to switch guests, it only meant Kelsi and I had a break for the rest of the club time.

I got up and walked past the twins table to the dressing room where my stuff was, or at least, I tried to. I was stopped by the sudden whispers that rose around the room.

"Oh look, it's ailty, the trash." One girl whispered harshly.

"I heard she slept with all three of the guys in the newspaper club, just for her own column in the paper! And now, she's targeting the host club." Another fan girl explained. "Let's make sure that doesn't happen."

Ailty looked so pretty. Her light brown hair framing her heart shaped face with long curls. And her pale skin blotted with freckles. She had big brown eyes the size of golf balls, but it was still cute.

I watched as ailty walked over to kyoya. "I-i have an appointment with the twins?" Her voice was like an angels. It was soft and quiet like a kitten.

"Ah yes. Follow me." And with that kyoya led her to the twins table, where they were doing a twincest act . The other girls glared daggers at ailty. "So ailty, you planning on sleeping with the host club for their rich families?" A girl spoke up.

"Oh kirato, of course she is. She'd sleep with anyone, right ailty?" Another girl chimed in. She glared at ailty. "So, you slept with the newspaper club? For a column? Oh but I hear they never gave you one, is that right? You are such a slu-" I stomped over.

I can't believe I'm going to fight another girl at the twins table for a SECOND time. Yeesh, it's like their only guests are snobs.

"Hey! Shut up and leave her alone already damnit!"

Yup.

I was sticking up for a girl I didn't even know, what of it?

the bully girl glared at me. I glared back.

"How dare you yell at me? I am the single heiress of my family's big company!" She retorted. I just scoffed. "And I should care why?"

She stood up, anger showing heavily in her expression. She raised her hand, ready to hit. I was frozen. What should I do? If I fight her, I would, of course win, but I'll be expelled. Is it worth it?

Suddenly, I felt cold water hit me. I opened my eyes to see Kelsi standing next to the girl, holding a now empty flower pot above the girl's head.

The girl looked shocked. She turned to Kelsi. "What the hell did you just do?! This uniform costs a lot of money, you idiot!" She screeched.

Kelsi growled lowly, but still like a chihuahua. "You were going to hit mikki, weren't you? It's scum like you that I really hate. You sicken me." She growled again. It was Kelsi's alter ego, which I like to call 'dark Kelsi'.

The girl was silenced there. She began to stomp out of the club, no one stopping her. Her friend kirato ran after her though.

I hugged Kelsi tight. "Thanks Kelsi!" I smiled. "You're welcome! But, you're wet, go change or something." She giggled. I followed these orders and changed into a white halter top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"This feels better." I sighed. Club still wasn't over yet, so I couldn't go home.

I walked to ailty. "Um, ailty? Are you okay now?" I asked, taking a seat beside her.

She looked up, tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, I was being embraced in a big,warm hug.

"Thank you, miss." She whispered. After she let go, I told her my name.

"So you really do believe me?" She asked,cautiously. I nodded.  
"But first, please, tell me what happened." I cooed.

She was hesitant at first. "No. I- not here. After school, please?"

"Okay. After school." There went my after school nap time.

Soon, club time ended, and Kelsi, ailty, and I sat on one of the couches.

"Well, it began a few months after I came to this school. I was still confused about my class schedule, as it was always changing. When I was lost in one of the many halls, I met these three boys, the newspaper club. Their president told me they had been watching me for a while, I got scared and tried to run. B-but they caught me, and dragged me to some dark room. And then, and then... T-they r-raped me." She started bursting into tears, clutching onto my uniform. I patted her back and Kelsi joined into the hug.

"So you never-" I started.

"Wanted your own column?" Kelsi finished

"N-no." Ailty replied. "No one even likes that crappy newspaper. Why would I want one?" She sobbed.

"Oh, well, we're sorry this happened to you." I comforted.

"It's not just me though."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki, who was sitting a few feet away from us asked.

"When they took me to the dark room, I heard...other girls...they-they were pleading to be set free." She trembled. "But, the guys wouldn't let them go. They were going to keep me there too, but I escaped when I bit one of them and ran."

"Why hasn't the school or even the police been notified?!" Tamaki roared with passion.

"No one ever believes me. Not even my family. They all just think I'm some kind of whore, wanting attention."

"Oh you poor thing! We will bring this to justice! Don't you worry!" Tamaki shouted glomping the poor girl.

"T-tamaki! Don't touch me there please!" She pleaded. I snapped and pushed tamaki off of her. I slapped him. "Don't touch her like that! You pervert!" I screamed. He sat in his emo corner.

"Mikayla-San. You didn't have to hit him..." Ailty looked worried. I said nothing and cupped her face, bringing her closer to me. I stared at her big doe eyes. "I'm sorry Ailty, but all I want to do is protect you now." Her eyes widened even bigger.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"And I'll protect you too, ailty-chan!" Kelsi chimed in.

Me and Kelsi faced her, our arms outstretched and our backs together. Our signature twin pose.

"Together, we'll make a kick-ass team!" We cheered in unison. She smiled. "So, we're all friends?" She asked, using a cute face that I've never even seen Kelsi do.

Twin pose again. "Yeah! Best friends!" She giggled and smiled at us. "Okay! I'm so happy!" She cheered.

Later, we all went home, happier than usual. Until michi called me and Kelsi downstairs.

"What happened?" A groggy Kelsi rubbed her eyes, she and i just woke up from our afternoon nap. I noticed Mrs. Hitachiin and the twins standing not to far away in the living room. My eyes widened.

"Michi! What are they doing here?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear.

"Um, yes, well, you see..."

"Spit it out." Kelsi and I spoke in unison.

"Yazuha and I are taking a little trip to Paris tonight and staying there for the upcoming golden week. And she offered that you stay at their mansion..."

NO WAY IN HELL.

"No! Not going to happen! Goodbye now!" I shouted, stomping up the stairs, dragging a still groggy Kelsi behind me.

"No! Please! I'll pay you!" I kept walking.

"I'll buy you a bunch of puppies!" Still walking.

"I'll get you anything you want!" I stopped.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes. Please girls." She pleaded.

"Then our friends john and penny get to come here! For a week!" I negotiated. "What about kei and Leslie?" Michi asked. That's right, we never told her... "Forget those ass wipes!" I squeaked. I could tell Kelsi was about to cry. "Okay then. I'll call them! Just get packed!" She called out. "And don't forget, any problems with the twins means no visit!"

A few moments later, Kelsi and I were clothed and packed up, sitting across from the twins. It was already 8 pm.

soon, we arrived at the mansion. Their mansion was way bigger than ours!  
But still...  
I can't believe we're doing this. Anything for our friends I guess.

"Well bye girls, have fun! Love you!" Michi said, kissing our foreheads.

"Bye. Love you too michi." We replied.

"Bye boys! I love you!" Mrs. Hitachiin hugged her boys.

"Bye mom. We love you too." Came their joined reply.

And with that the women left.

Kelsi and I turned around to see the twins looming over us, both wearing grins.

"Well, well, well, this is a strange turn of events, hey kaoru?"

"Precisely, hikaru. Us two handsome guys. Two beautiful girls. Alone for a week. With no school. And no adults to stop us." They leaned in closer.

"Get the fuck out of my face, idiots." I pushed my way through, holding Kelsi's hand. I stopped and turned around.

"Okay, fine, where are our rooms?" I gave up.

"Well, just follow us ladies." Kaoru said. Hikaru just stood beside me. I noticed the casual glances he flew my way.

I sighed. "What is it, hikaru?" I asked, looking up at the red head.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, are you gay?"

"Just because I don't throw myself at you constantly like your fan girls do, doesn't mean I'm gay, hikaru." Another sigh.

he let out a simple 'ah' and kept walking. What's his problem?

"Your room ladies." Kaoru motioned to a double French door. It looked nothing like our room,which we liked to keep messy.

White fluffy carpet covered the floor, a big flat screen mounted the wall. There was a shelf of books of every kind, including manga, on top of the shelf were pictures of the hitachiin family. Cream colored curtains billowed over a stainless glass window. In the middle of it all, was a big king sized bed, covered with clean white sheets, for me and Kelsi to share.

"Wow!" This is way better than our room! We always keep ours messy!" Kelsi read my thoughts out loud. It scares me when she does that.

"Um, yeah, thanks guys." I say, still inspecting the room.

"No problem!" They cheered.

"Now, goodnight." I began to close the door, only to realize that Kelsi was on the other side with the twins. I quickly opened the door again. Kelsi and the twins looked at me.

"Kelsi, I thought you were tired?"

"I was, but now I can't sleep! I'm too excited Mikki! So me and hikaru and kaoru, are going to play games! Wanna join?" She sang, jumping up and down like a child.

I agreed, not because i wanted to play their games, but because I wanted to make sure these perverts didn't do anything weird with my little sister. We all sat down in a circle in their oversized living room.

"What game are we playing?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle anyone?" Hikaru suggested with a smirk.

I smacked him. "OW!" He held his face.

"You'll be fine." I said coldly.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kelsi suggested. "And let's invite the other hosts! For a sleepover!"

'Good thinking Kelsi, the more people we have the less time the twins will sexually harass us.' I smiled at her cleverness. Oh who am I kidding? She probably just thought 'the more the merrier, right?' She wouldn't protest against being sexually harassed by kaoru either.

So, reluctantly, the twins called the others to come over.

"Is there any cake, hika-Chan and kao-Chan?"

"Sorry honey- senpai, we don't have any."

"Awww..." Honey started to sob. Kelsi leaned down toward him. "Don't worry honey-sama! I'll make you a big cake tomorrow, okay?" She promised. He hugged her. "Thanks ke-Chan! You're the best!"

They both giggled. The cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Enough conversation! Let's play!" Tamaki shouted.

"We're gonna play truth or dare, tamaki sama." Kelsi explained. His eyes widened, showing big violet orbs. "You mean like what commoners play?! That's amazing!" He focused his gaze on haruhi, who glared at him.

We once again sat in a circle.

"Who goes first?" I asked. Kelsi's hand shot up. "Me! Tamaki sama! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He squealed.

"I heard you call yourself daddy and you call kyoya mommy?"

"Yeah..."

"Show your love to mommy!"

Everyone but kyoya and mori senpai gasped.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I'd be fine with that. Tamaki, come here?" He motioned the blonde to him. Tamaki slowly crawled to the shadow king and sat in front of him.

Kyoya leaned in and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. I saw him push his tongue abruptly into tamaki's mouth. It was a full on make out scene! I covered Kelsi's eyes like mori did to honey.

"Okay!" Tamaki said after he regained himself. "Hikaru!" "Truth tono." Came hikaru's response. "Who would you make out with, in this room?" Tamaki asked.

"...m-mikayla..." Hikaru said in a barely audible voice. I sat next to him, so I could hear.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru glanced at me, then tamaki.

"I said haruhi."

Okay, that hurt. That hurt a lot and I knew why. I liked hikaru. A lot. Is this what Kelsi feels with kaoru? I don't know, all I know is...

That I want to kiss hikaru. Like now.

A/N-what did you all think? Tell me what you like and don't like! Review! K bye!


	12. A sleepover with the host club

Ello! Thank you all for sticking with this story! Hugs, love, and kisses! Kk onto the story! Also, should I just keep the whole story in Mikayla's POV or no?

MIKAYLA'S POV (you should be used to this by now)

We all still sat in a weird oval shape, playing the idiotic game, 'truth or dare'.

I felt angry at hikaru. Why can't he just like me?! I have a good personality, and I'm not ugly! Is it because of my family? Kyoya wouldn't have told the guys right? Does he think if I liked him, that I would act just like Kelsi? Arghhh! Guys are so difficult! Why can't they just say what they feel? Why can't I just ask him myself?! Why do I have all of these questions?

I gripped my hair tightly, wanting to scream.

"Mikki-Chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me, clutching onto his usa-Chan. I quickly faced him, noticing that everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, yeah, just a little bored honey-senpai."

"Then let's spice this up! New rule!" Hikaru my enemy/my love, started.

"Whoever doesn't do their dare, must do something hikaru and I say!" Kaoru finished.

"Hey! That isn't fair! Why do you get to choose?" Tamaki bellowed.

"It's our house. Now it's Kelsi-Chan's turn!" The twins cheered. "Ummmmmm...I don't know what to pick!" Kelsi giggled excitedly. The twins smirked. "We'll choose for you then."

"Dare!" They suggested. "We dare you to wear our mother's newest fashion craze. Lacey lingerie!" My jaw dropped to the ground. Kelsi's giggle faded away.

"Huh? But I've never worn lingerie, and there are a whole bunch if guys here..." Kelsi tried to reason. "It's okay, we're not perverts!" Hikaru and kaoru sang.

"LIES! ALL LI-" the twins smacked a hand over tamaki's mouth, making him shut up. Kaoru walked over to Kelsi's spot beside me and took her hand in his. "Please Kelsi? I would love to see you in lingerie, I bet you would look extremely sexy, no?" He whispered seductively. I swear I saw steam come out of Kelsi's ears. She looked a crimson red.

"O-okay. A-as long as it's n-not see through..." Kelsi melted.

Before kaoru could lead her away, I grabbed her hand. "Kelsi. No."  
"But, sis..."

"I said no."

"But sisssss..." Her eyes began to water.

"N-no I can't let you do that."

"Sissy poo?" She gave me the infamous puppy dog eyes. Sigh.  
"What's wrong mikayla? Do you want to wear lingerie too?" Hikaru teased.

Now I know this isn't the best idea, and it's pretty hooker like...  
But if I looked irresistibly sexy, would hikaru like me then?

"Yes. Actually, I would. If Kelsi wears lingerie, I have to as well." I said in a speech like way. He seemed taken aback by this.

"O-okay..."

I instantly regretted my choice. "Kelsi?" I called out from the room. I didn't want to look down. Ever.

My outfit was a short black dress that connected just at the stomach, complete with black lace underwear and too many chains too keep up with. And to top that off, knee high black ankle boots and a small black hat. In other words, I looked like a complete hooker.

"Mikki? Did I do this right?"

Kelsi came out of the bathroom. I gasped. Why does she always look cuter than me when we dress like this, when we're twins?

She had a light pink lacy bikini top, and a very,very short pink skirt. Complete with bunny ears and pink knee high socks. I could see that she had pink lacy underwear. In other words, she looked like a playboy bunny.

"Well, I guess we have to go out there now." She said, starting toward the door. I grabbed her hand gently. "Are you sure you don't just want to lock ourselves in here and sleep here?" I suggested, seriousness showing in my voice. She just smiled and forced me out of the door.

"No! no! Please! Just forget the stuff I said about us both having to do this! I look like some kind of prostitute! Have mercy!" I begged, trying to stop my surprisingly strong sister, from pushing me out into the hosts view. I was holding onto the wall, my fingernails digging into the fresh paint.

Kelsi kicked the back of my legs so they would buckle. I began to fall forward. "Aaaah!"

Thud. I fell onto a possibly not surprised kyoya. Well, my head fell onto his leg, same diff though.

"Kelsi!" I quickly got up before he could say anything.

"What? You look great sis!"

"Whatever. When do we get to take these off?" I asked hikaru. Silence.

"Hikaru!"

"Huh?"

"When do we take these off?"

"Tomorrow morning." He answered with a smile. "What?! But why?!" I yelled. "If you want you can take them off sooner," kaoru began.

"But that would mean you'd have to sleep in our bed for the night. With us." Hikaru finished. "Okay, fine, I'll keep them on." I sighed. I know that I may like hikaru but I wasn't going to sleep with him!

'I'll have to make sure Kelsi doesn't try to take hers off either.' I thought, knowing my sister would jump at the chance to sleep with kaoru.

"Moving on?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up. "No. This is getting boring." The twins sighed. "Let's watch a scary movie!" I cheered, perking up a bit. If we had to wear this, we might as well do something I like.

"I suggest paranormal activity!" My favorite!

"No mikki! You know how much scary movies scare me!" Kelsi cried out.

"Kelsi, if you watch the scary movie, it'll be an excuse for you to get close to kaoru." I whispered to her. I smiled. I was glad that I could use this 'anime crush thing' as an advantage. But still, I don't like tricking Kelsi...

We all walked into the twins room, where they suggested that we watch it.

"I am so scared." The girl whimpered clutching onto her stuffed rhino. Suddenly the door closed shut and she was knocked out.

"Eee!" Kelsi called out, clutching onto kaoru. "Don't worry, Kelsi, it's just a movie." He reasoned with her, patting her head. She wrapped her tiny hands around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck and said nothing. She wasn't thinking about getting close to him, I knew this. Right then she would have hugged anyone if kaoru wasn't the closest one there. But now, Kelsi was just genuinely scared.

I wanted to hug her tight and tell her it's okay. But I couldn't. Honey laid half asleep on my lap and I didn't have the heart to kick him off. I looked down and smiled as I brushed some of his bangs out of his face. He hummed lightly in response. Cute. Just like a kitten.

"I wanna go to sleep now." Kelsi announced with a fake yawn. She began to stand up but stopped there. She cast a nervous glance to the dark hallway.

"On second thought, I'll sleep...here..." She whispered before climbing into the twins' bed and covering her self with tons of blankets. I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Kelsi."

A/N-hey! Okay one chapter down so now I need at least two more to keep my promise to all of you! I don't own ouran and stuff, blah blah. K bye!


	13. to the beach?

Chapter 13 here! Give me suggestions for what should happen in the reviews! Fye- first part in apostrophes is Mikayla's dream. Or nightmare. K onto the story!

'Two young girls were hidden behind their wardrobe, crying. They could hear the various shouts of hate coming from their parents downstairs. Father found out about mother's secret boyfriend. Suddenly, a shatter could be heard. A vase had just been thrown. More shouts. A drawer just opened. A click. The little girls trembled from their spot, fearing if by the end of the night, if they would have both of their parents alive. One shot and a scream. The oldest girl hugged her twin. Another shot. She kissed her forehead to calm her down. A third shot. Silence. Mother started to make her way up the stairs, stomping. "Girls, I have something to show you. You see, daddy's gone now and I can't have any witnesses. So good bye, my love's." Came their mother's shrill voice. The twin girls ran down stairs managed too escape the house, to their cousin michi's house. They are still traumatized... Poor little souls.'

I jerked up, sweat and tears covering my face. Another nightmare about mom. I haven't had one of those in months. I guess I should explain. Kelsi and I have had a pretty messed up life.

Our mother killed our father and attempted to kill us.  
We had to run away from home.  
Our mother hated us. She especially hated Kelsi, because she's so happy go lucky.  
We have to act like nothing ever happened nowadays so we can lead normal lives.

We have no idea where the woman is now, but we know she's not in jail and we know she's not dead.

I looked down at my trembling hands and realized the club was still at the house. I guess we all stayed in the twins' room. I looked down and blushed when I saw hikaru's arms wrapped around me gingerly. I began to try to wiggle out of his grip when he started to groan. "No...stay here." He called out, tightening his grip. It was actually pretty cute. To see him like this.

"Hikaru...let me go...you're holding on too tight..."

"K-kaoru..." I heard Kelsi breathe out. I quickly turned around, hikaru still clinging to me. Kelsi was stuck. Kaoru had her in a gentle yet firm hug, and he was still sleeping. All you could hear coming from the guy were light snores. "Hikaru! Let go! I have to help Kelsi!" I squeaked, trying once again to get out of the redhead's strong grip. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it. But I wasn't about to let kaoru hug Kelsi like that, no matter if he's sleeping! No one is going to hug my sister like that until she's married!

Hikaru just groaned again. He moved his chin to rest on mine. "I'm not kidding, hikaru."

"I'm not moving." He replied. He moved his hand to cover my mouth so I wouldn't talk. I growled and stuck my tongue out. He jumped up immediately.

"What the! Did you just lick my hand?!" He shouted. I nodded and smiled.

"Mikki?" Kelsi called out. "Yeah?" I replied. "Kaoru's really warm. He feels like a warm blanket." She began to smile.

'Don't fall in love with him so much Kelsi. He'll break your heart sooner or later.' I thought to myself.

I watched as Kelsi wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck and brought herself closer to him. Kaoru smiled a faint smile. "K-Kelsi...you're so cute..." He moaned, half asleep. It was her turn to blush. I carefully climbed over the two and put on my slippers.

"Okay, now who wants pancakes?" I asked looking at all of the hosts. Kelsi shot up, a surprised kaoru falling off of her. she raised her hand in the air. "I do! I do!"

She grabbed both of the tired twins hands and began to shake the other hosts up. She stopped at kyoya.

"Touch me and die." He growled. She just smiled and bent down til she was at eye level and gave him a small lick on the cheek. "Huh? Kelsi...did you just lick me?" He asked, obviously confused. "Yes I did kyoya-sama! You said don't touch you, so I licked you instead!" She beamed. "What is it with you two and licking?" Hikaru asked. We both ignored his question and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll make a big breakfast, Kelsi, will you help?" I asked. She nodded happily and put on her favorite frilly pink apron.

We put out a whole spread of different foods. Fresh baked rolls with three types of butter and jelly. There were piles of fresh meat and all kinds of pancakes, waffles and French toast. Complete with orange juice and milk.

"Wow. I'm surprised a girl like you can cook." Hikaru commented. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at him. He smiled at me and started to eat a big plate of waffles. I slammed a knife on the table. "Answer me. Or else." I threatened. He just smirked and showed me a mouth full of chewed food. "Ha ha! Gross! Hikaru swallow your food!" I squealed as he began to chase me around the table, his mouth still flashing the food.

Hikaru finally grabbed me by the waists and pinned me down right there in the dining room, still smiling. I struggled, trying to fight his grip.

"Hey you jerk! Let me go!" I laughed, still trying.

"Ha ha! No way! You gotta fight for it!" He chuckled.

"If I kiss you will you let me go?" I asked. He seemed caught off guard and that's when I flipped him over and pinned him down. "Hey no cheating! You tricked me!" He laughed. I began to giggle uncontrollably. Finally, we both got up, when I realized the club was staring at us. Is that a thing for them now? Staring at other people? Geez...

"What? There isn't a law against fun, last time I checked." I explain to them. Tamaki laughed nervously. "Oh! We know we know..."he said slowly.

"But it's just that..." Haruhi continued.

"That looked extremely sexual." Kaoru finished. The three looked at each other, probably amazed they could finish each others' sentences. I began to blush. Hikaru leaned down to my face. I pushed him away. "N-no way! He's an idiot!" I laughed nervously. Of course I didn't think that, but I didn't want everyone on my case with questions as to why I liked him.

everyone finished eating and we all once again sat in the living room, watching t.v. it wasn't too long after we sat there that Kelsi let out a long sigh. She laid limp on the couch, her feet up.

"This is boring, you guys." She suddenly jumped up and smiled. "Let's go somewhere! Anywhere! Please or I'll die of boredom!" She pleaded.

"I know! How about we go to the beach? I hear the weather is really nice today!" Honey suggested. Kelsi stood up and pointed to the air, much like tamaki does. "It's settled then! We're going to the beach!" She sang.

"W-wait, no one really agreed to that..." I started.

"That sounds great! We must go to the beach at once!" Tamaki shouted, interrupting me.

"Very well, I'll call Nekozawa-senpai and ask if we can use his beach resort." Kyoya said, pulling out his phone.

"Who?" Kelsi and I asked in unison. "Oh he's just some creeper we know from school." Hikaru said, blandly. Tamaki began to look scared. "He also puts curses on people! And he likes using black magic! And he has a puppet named belzenef that he always talks to!" Tamaki added shivering.

I frowned. 'This guy sounds awful...'

What will become of this new trip?

Well, I guess with the host club, anything can happen.

A/N-heyyyy! I need sleep...oh! And expect better chapters, because I'm getting a new beta! I'm so happy!:DDDDDDDD I CAN'T STOP TYPING IN CAPSSS... K BYE!


	14. to the beach!

Lol. Watching old cartoons while typing this. I love these shows so much that it put me in a writing mood! And I am soooo sorry for not updating! But my teachers loaded me in homework and tests! •Δ• but I'm back now, so no worries! Kk onto the story!

I don't own ouran, if I did, it would probably be way perverted :/ or would it? XD heehee inside jokes k onto the story!

The hosts and Kelsi decided that we were all going to the beach. We were still at the hitachiin mansion waiting for the limo the guys called for.

Kelsi and I dressed up in our favorite beach clothes.

Kelsi wore a pink frilly top that stopped at the top of her belly button she also wore a pink bow and dark blue jean capris to hide her bathing suit. The bathing suit itself was pink also with a frilly top and strings at the side to hold the bottom up.

I wore a white shirt that came down to my waist I wore a purple flower in my hair and a dark purple skirt that fell a few inches above my knees. My bathing suit was a dark purple bikini which had a golden belt holding up the bottom part.

I had to admit, we looked hot. 'What does hikaru's swimsuit look like? He's going to be shirtless. He probably has a nice set of abs...' I was caught up in thought when I felt Kelsi tug my arm. "Sis, the limo is here, let's go!" She giggled, dragging me out of the room.

Kelsi grabbed haruhi too and claimed that we could all be 'the power puff girls of real life.' Haruhi didn't seem to mind. Haruhi wore a big red shirt and black shorts.

We all piled into the limo. "So, are you excited?" Tamaki asked, smiling bright. "It's just the beach, you idiot. It's not like it's a big deal." I stated, coldly. He started to cry.

"But um, we both haven't been to the beach since we were kids!" Kelsi chimed in, trying to console tamaki. He smiled a bit and just kept on talking about random things.

After hours of him, we finally got to the beach. I gasped as we stepped out and immediately started smiling. The big, cold waves of the ocean, the warm salty air, and the soft warm sand under our feet.

I suddenly had a change of heart. Right now, this is the best place in the world! I began to run down to the ocean kicking off my sandals. Kelsi ran after me singing:

"Sun sun, oh what fun! Gonna grab some waves, it's food I crave, going to get sun burnnnnnss..." She sang.

I stopped and faced her. "You still remember that song?" I asked.

"Of course!" She answered.

"Excuse me but I'm lost, what song is that?" Hikaru asked. I jumped, forgetting the club was there.

"It's just a song me and mikki made up when we were kiddies and we used to take trips to the beach!" Kelsi said, smiling.

"That song sounds stupid." Hikaru stated.

"We were six." I snapped. He just shrugged.

Kelsi then grabbed my hand and skipped toward the ocean. I skipped with her until we got there.

We took off our cover ups and jumped in. I waved to the rest of the host club. "Hey you guys! The water's amazing! So are you going to just stand there looking stupid or are you going to join in?" I yelled out to them. Everyone but haruhi looked dumbfounded. She started to walk toward us. Tamaki ran after her screaming. "Don't leave daddy, my daughter! I wanna join you three as well!" He then jumped in. Haruhi stopped at the beginning of the tide. She took off her shirt and shorts and looked amazing. She had a blue swimsuit with little frills. Complete with a blue flowered swim cap.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in that!" Kelsi complimented. Haruhi smiled. "Thanks. I didn't really like this one, but you two looked like you were having fun and I didn't want to miss out, you know?" She answered. the rest of the club hopped into the water, except for kyoya, who simply propped up a chair and umbrella and began to read a book.

Honey, Kelsi and mori were playing some game. Tamaki and haruhi were looking at the seashells that were washing onto the shore and talking. And the twins...

Actually, I didn't know where the twins were. I suddenly felt something brush up against my leg. "Eeeeeeeekkk! Shark!" I screamed. Suddenly I heard laughter. To be specific, the devils laughter. I turned around mad as hell. I then got squirt in the face with a water gun. "I gotcha!" Hikaru laughed. Kaoru laughed with him.

"Eee! Help! A shark! Uwaaaa!" Hikaru mocked holding his face.

"When the hell did I say uwaaa?" I growl.

"There aren't even any sharks in shallow water, ya dummy." Kaoru added with a chuckle, resting his fist on my head. I slapped his hand away and smiled deviously.

"Oh? You pranked me by pretending to be sharks. How quaint." I said in a fancy voice.

"You know, back home, I was called the queen of pranks." I added.

"Yeah, 'was'. Here, we're the kings of pranking." Hikaru cupped my face.

I smirked, annoyed. "Y-yeah whatever." I say.

Hikaru laughed. "What's so damn funny!?" I yell at him.

"Your face! Every time I get close to you, you blush like crazy! It's cute!" He explained. He blushed after hearing himself say 'cute'. "Ah...I mean, you're funny... Hey you guys! Look! Crab everywhere on the ground!" He added, pointing to where haruhi, mori, Kelsi, and honey were picking up crabs.

"Let's have a whole bunch of crabs tonight!" Kelsi squealed.

"Okay, but we will need a lot more crabs, for when our guests are here." Kyoya put in. I gaped. "W-what?!" Everyone but kyoya asked in unison. "I thought this would be a nice opportunity to make more money, so at four, our valued and paying guests will be visiting us." Kyoya grinned. "It's like all you see are walking wallets when you look at people..." I commented, shivering. "Hey, it's cold, can we go inside or something, and get ready for the guests?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Kelsi frowned. "Aw! Don't worry ke-Chan! We can still play later! We just have to unpack our stuff, okay?" Honey hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "You two are so freaking cute! It's killing me!" I blurted out. I liked for people to think I was cool. Even though I'm not so great at being cool in the host club, I would still like to keep the small shred of popularity that I have. Don't ask me why. I don't want to say why, okay?

everyone automatically looked at me. I clasped my hands over my mouth.

"So you do have a cuteness addiction!" The twins were now on either side of me, poking my cheeks.

"H-huh?! What makes you think that?!" I nearly screamed. "When we came to get you two before your cousin and our mom left, we snuck up to your room while you were sleeping and looked around." Kaoru said with a smile.

"You have a lot of cute stuffed animals and posters. Your lights are shaped like hearts and clouds. Your bras and underwear have cute little pictures on them. We took a wild guess." Hikaru added. I felt my face heat up. "You went through our underwear...While we were sleeping..." I said through clenched teeth.

"You two should probably run now." Kelsi said, looking at the twins. And after a few failed attempts of me beating them with a stick I found in the sand, the twins began to run out to a big beach house.

"I'm going to kill you! Get back here!" Finally I caught up to them and tripped them both.

"No one goes through my stuff." I glared at them. I was now kneeled down, and pulling their hair to keep them at my eye level.

I urged everyone to go inside then before the twins could run in too, I locked the door.

They continued to bang on the door, pleading to be let in. "Have you learned your lesson?!" I asked about an hour later, letting in two freezing boys. "Y-yes. We're sorry okay?" They offered their apologies. "Okay. Okay. I forgive you bums." I answered.

"Hey, I think you forgot to invite renge, kyoya. Didn't she come back from her trip days ago?" Haruhi said. At the name 'renge', everyone groaned. "I did, didn't I? Wow, that got completely past me. I completely forgot." Kyoya replied, although you could tell he meant to 'forget'. If there's one thing I've learned about kyoya, it's that he NEVER forgets.

"Who's renge?" Kelsi asked.

"Just a girl who goes to our school. She's head over heels in love with kyoya. And she's our manager. And she doesn't like me..." Tamaki added, going to a homemade dark corner and slumping there. "That's enough senpai. Renge's actually a nice girl once you get to know her. She's just a bit..." Haruhi started.

"Weird?" Kaoru offered.

"Insane?" Hikaru said.

"mean!?" Honey and tamaki yelled in unison. Mori also said this but in a regular voice.

"Psychotic?" Kyoya continued.

"No. She's just a bit too influenced by those dating Sim games she always plays and maybe a bit crazy at times, but she's still our manager, no more no less. You guys could be a little nicer, you know." Haruhi said.

"Did I hear my name?!" I heard a shrill voice call out. Suddenly, a giant platform rose out of the ground and a girl dressed in a dark purple bikini top and a long dark blue skirt appeared. She began to laugh obnoxiously.

She jumped off and landed in front of Kelsi and I. She shook my hand vigorously. "Hello! I'm renge hoshakuji, the club manager, and you two must be the new hostesses! Well, welcome to the club! Oh and, stay away from my sweetie bell kyoya!" She squawked. Geez, now I know why they didn't want her here.

"Um, renge, how did you find us?" Kyoya asked, probably puzzled that he didn't know about this.

"I tracked your phone kyoya! I had an app installed on your cell that lets me track you anywhere! Cool, huh?" Renge answered. Kyoya's eye twitched.

"Excuse me, tamaki, how would you like a free phone, as a belated birthday present?" Kyoya asked handing an oblivious tamaki his tracked phone. Tamaki was busy sulking because renge was here so he didn't know that the phone was tracked. "Wow! Thanks kyoya! Such a good friend! Mon Ami! Mon Ami! Kyoya! Mon Ami!" Tamaki cheered, jumping around.

"Calm your balls, fake king." Renge growled. He immediately deflated and sat down at a nearby table. "Renge-Chan! I heard you like to play video games! Dating Sims right? Mikki never let's me play them!" Kelsi babbled.

I sighed inwardly. "That's because you only want to play the m rated ones. You're 15. Play the T rated ones, kel." I put on an amused smile. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Whatever! So renge-chan? Games?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh yes! It's called uki-doki memorial! Ever heard of it?" Renge asked. Kelsi shook her head. The ginger gasped.

"You've never heard of uki-doki?" Renge hysterically cried out. Kelsi shook her head again.

"It's a game oddly based on the host club! In it, you get to date any host you want! It's amazing!" The excitable girl ranted. "E-even kaoru?" Kelsi asked. Renge grabbed her hand and began to lead Kelsi down a random hall.

"Luckily, I brought my games with me! Come on girl! Let's play together!" Renge cheered. Kelsi cheered too.

"Just don't do anything weird to my sister!" I called out. I really hope Kelsi doesn't become just like Renge, then again, they're just video games, what could happen?

I turned around with a sigh. 'What do I do now?' I thought. A pair of hands slipped around my waist. "How about we play a game?" Hikaru suggested in a voice that made me want to melt. But I knew if I did that, I'd never hear the end of it. "There's no time. Won't the guests be here soon?" I ask. Kyoya nodded and asked me to go get Kelsi. "Awww! But...I was just at the part where kaoru was going to propose! I was going to order a cute wedding dress and everything!" She whined. "You can play that game anytime! Now come and get into your swimsuit! We have to go outside again, because SOMEONE can't spend five minutes without sucking people dry of their money." My eyes darted to an oblivious kyoya.

So, the guests arrived, and Kelsi and I were playing in the water with our guests, including Luke. I chuckled darkly as I threw a water balloon in his direction. He ducked under the water.

Just as I began to wonder where he went, I felt my feet be tugged at and went under the water. Finally I was pulled back up by a pair of arms. I heard Luke laughing at me.

"So not funny." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah you weirdo, now...are you hungry? Because i am starving." He rubs his stomach to prove his point.

"Always about food. I guess the only way to your heart is food." I sigh, folding my arms behind my head and turning my back to him.

"That's not the only way. Another guaranteed way to my heart is just being you, mikayla. you're beautiful."

I turned around to see a very serious Luke, his brown bangs covering his eyes.

"Huh? Y-you're serious?" I asked cautiously, my heart stopping for a moment. He nodded and took my hand only to lead me to a nearby path. At the end of it was a gazebo, covered in roses and lilies.

We stepped inside and sat on one of the benches. He had my hands in his.

"Mikayla kuzumi. I know I've only known you for a few months, but...I-I love you...a lot..." He began. I stared open mouthed.

"I don't know how you feel about me, maybe it's just all an act to you, but I really do like you, I think we should go out. I mean, I can be compassionate and passionate and all of that. And, I'm not ugly, am I?"

I tried to register everything he said just then.

How do I feel about Luke? I love him as a friend, but a boyfriend? I sat in silence thinking for a moment.

Without thinking, I got up and ran. Don't ask me where I was going, I was just leaving. I can't decide whether I like hikaru or Luke more! Why? Do I love them both? Would that be wrong?

I stopped near a tree to catch my breath. Slumping down, I gripped my hair. I left Luke! All alone for what? A guy I'm not even sure loves me back!

"Auggggghhh!" I screamed to the sky. I tightened my grip on my hair, starting to cry.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 'Who Cares? Let it ring.' I thought, setting it down somewhere in some bushes. FML. There was too much to think about now.

Hikaru. Luke. Mom. Kelsi. The club. Mom. Michi. My friends. My old house. Mom. My old school. And most of all, mom. Yes, it's true. My mother is on my mind all of the time. But not because I miss that witch. Because I know she's out there and I'm scared she'll find me and Kelsi one day.

I trembled and sniffled. Crap, I'm still wearing my swimsuit and it's getting dark out. I picked up my phone and began to dial the beach house number.

"Hello?" Came Kaoru's voice.

"Kaoru! Um, I need you to send me a cab somehow." I nervously replied.

after a short time of talking to him, I realized two things:

A) I was lost in a forest

B) Cabs aren't supposed to be in forests

I hung up on Kaoru.

I began to panic, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh my holy mother fucking crap!" I screamed, turning around. I saw only a startled person. He had a black wig on and a big black cloak, holding a cat puppet. "Sorry if I startled you, but I heard your conversation and I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You must be mikayla kuzumi, right? I'm Umehito Nekozawa and I'll lead you back to the beach house if you want." He explained.

Not knowing what to say, I nodded and held his hand. Sure enough, we were back at the beach house, it had started to rain and my hair was drenched. Kelsi tackled me when I walked in.

"Mikki! Where have you been!? I was so worried about you! I thought you were hunted by cannonballs and eaten alive!" She screamed.

"You mean cannibals? I don't think there are any here." I said calmly.

"I was going to call the police!"

"Kyoya is the police."

"Shut up! Just shut up okay?! I'm sick of you not caring at all! This world isn't all rainbows and ponies! You taught me that! Why would you call the house first instead of me first? I'm on speed dial and I'm your sister! I would've gone out and try to find you myself! Think of how I felt when I thought my twin was gone forever...you always have a smart comment on everything!" She ranted, a hint of angry tears threatening to be let out.

'Shit just got real.' Was my only thought right now. I've never seen Kelsi this mad before.

"I'm so sorry Kelsi...I didn't think..." I apologize. She glared. This was the first time I'd ever seen her glare like this. "Don't fucking talk to me right now. I don't even know what to say to you anymore." She growled. I stepped back a bit.

Kelsi's never cursed at me before. She must be extremely mad.

"Kelsi..." I reached out for her. She pulled away and ran down a hall, pushing into her designated room.

I stared at the room, then at the host club, standing there. I hate it when they watch us like we're some kind of freak show! "Take a picture it lasts a lot longer!" I cried out, crying and running the opposite way into my now self designated room.

plopping down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling and thought about all that happened today. How am I going to solve this problem with Kelsi? I need to know now, I just can't bear having my sister mad at me. I hate my life. Like, a lot.

A/N-hi! I'm typing this at 3 am! Wooo...need sleeeep. Or else I'll be even more crazy than I already am e.O bye nee!


	15. Embarrassed is an understatement

Hey people! Sorry this is late, I have a bad habit of typing weird stories that only I can read...also I'm getting into a lot of new anime! Ok so um, onto the story! Going to change the POV for once sometime in the story, too!

MIKAYLA'S POV

I began to trudge down the halls of the stupid resort. Where is Kelsi? My feet hurt and I'm hungry as hell... Where am I anyway? It feels like I've been walking for too long! It's already late at night and I think I'm lost! Geez, it's like all rich people feel the need to have huge buildings.

"Kelsi! Where are you? I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?! Please come out!" I yelled, but it was no use. "Oh come on, Kelsi. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." I tried to say, but my voice cracked. I sat under a painting pulling my knees up to my face. I began sobbing and crying out.

'Yo wimp!' My inner voiced called out.

'Stop your girly sobbing and go find your sister! She could be in danger! Stop caring only about yourself and care about someone else for once!' It barked. I stopped sobbing and got up. Damn voice got to me. Okay, let's try again...

KELSI'S POV YA'LL

I stopped crying a while ago and sat on the bed.

"Stupid mikki Chan. She never understands me." I muttered under my breath. I looked around the room I was in. Matter of fact, where am I? I just kind of ran in here, and claimed it as my own. But I know it isn't mine because someone else's bags are here. I then heard a shower turn on.

'Oh man...someone's here! Please be haruhi's room! I don't want to see any of the boys naked when they get out of the shower!' I screamed in my head. Minutes went by while I was thinking. Suddenly, the shower turned off.

I'm running out of time! Without thinking, I hopped off of the bed and crawled under it. Hope this works.

I watched as someone walked out of the bathroom, they were wearing dark purple pajama pants. 'Darn! It's not haruhi! I think it's creepy glasses man! Oh thank goodness he has pants on I thought to myself. I never really bothered to call him by his actual name unless I was actually talking to him.

I'll crawl out while he sleeps! Great plan right?

After what seemed like hours later, I heard light snoring. I crawled out like a ninja and snuck out of the door. Success! Woohoo! Now maybe I should find mikki and apologize...

BACK TO MIKAYLA'S POV

That's it, I'm done walking and I'm hungry. I'll just try to find some food. Yeah...

I began to walk down the dark hall. Once every few feet a lantern hung on the walls so it wasn't too dark.

Hey...I just heard some noise.

"H-hello?" I call out. No one answered and that made me a bit uneasy. I started running down the halls until I fell on my butt after I ran into someone. My eyes readjusted to the dark and I saw that it was Kelsi. Before I could say anything, she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mikki. I was just worried that you depended on other people rather than your own sister. Even if you're older I wanted you to trust only me and only me, yes I know that sounds selfish but I can't help it, I love you. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry!" She spoke out really fast but I could still understand what she was saying.

'Wow, she sounds so...intelligent...' I thought.

I could feel myself smile and hugged her back. "I'm sorry too, Kelsi." It wasn't much and would never match up with her speech, but that's all I could say.

We both stood and walked to a random room, deciding we both had a long night and should sleep there. As I covered myself with a huge blanket, I started to drift off.

"Mikayla? mikayla! Wake up!" I heard a voice call. I shifted under the blanket and groaned. "I don't wanna..." I felt the covers being thrown off me.  
Feeling the cold air and bright light hit me, I jumped up to find the culprit.

"Hikaru!" I screamed. "It's cold! Give me back the blankets and get out of my room!" I yelled. He still looked calm. "This is our room. Kaoru and I made this our room. Well, until you two decided to sleep here. We just slept in your room. And don't worry, we didn't go through your stuff." He explained.

"Where's Kelsi?" I ask, happy that the perverted twins didn't look in our underwear again.

"Downstairs with kaoru and the others. Breakfast is ready so get dressed and I'll take you down there, since you can't seem to know how to find your way around here." He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at me.

"What is it? Go change."

"You're a boy."

"And you're a girl. Your point?"

"I can't change in front of you!"

"Okay, how about I turn around and close my eyes?"

He went to a random corner and stood there with his hands over his eyes. "O-okay. If you look before I'm done, I'll kill you. I will kill you until you're dead." I say, skeptical that he'll listen to me.

"You'll kill me until I'm dead. Oh yes, great logic..." He sarcastically replied.

"S-shutup." I say, pulling a purple sweater over my head and pulling on my favorite skinny jeans. I also put on the purple swimsuit I wore before in case I go swimming again later. I combed through my hair lazily and put on a purple and black headband.

"Okay, I'm done." I say, he turned around and held one of my hands to lead me down the stairs. 'His hands are so warm and even though they're bigger than mine, our hands fit like puzzle pieces...' I thought.

Sure enough, the others were downstairs eating a breakfast buffet.

I sat beside Kelsi and began to eat. 'Mm crepes~ I feel so French... Lol'

I heard Kelsi giggle. "I guess we both feel French then huh, sis?" She giggled.

I froze. 'I should probably be used to this by now...'

"You really should, mikki." I looked over to her with a face like D: and she made a face like :3.

"Stop it already!" I smiled at her. "Stop what? Breathing?" She replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked, sitting across from us.

"Oh yeah, well you see, Kelsi here can read my mind. ESPECIALLY when I don't want her to. I guess it's a twin thing, I don't know." I explained.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I have heard of that happening before with twins. It's really rare though." The brunette replied. "Oh believe me, Kelsi's WAY more special." I laughed.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"Ooh ooh! Tell us what she thinks of us!" Tamaki squealed like a school girl. I started making small motions to tell her no. And as payback for the special thing, she ignored my movements.

"Okay! Well, tamaki, she thinks you're an idiot." I face palmed as he went to his emo corner.

"Kyoya, she thinks you're cool enough to be successful lead in a rock band." He only smiled.  
And it just went on and on and on.

"She thinks honey is so cute that she could just pinch his cheeks and dress him up in little frilly dresses even though he's a boy. She thinks mori could for some reason work as a successful male stripper. Haruhi is adorable and she wants to dress her up like she would honey. Kaoru seems nice and stuff. And hikaru... Oh lol really sis? Really?" Kelsi blurted out. I was practically as red as a cherry now. Embarrassed is an understatement! Oh god, please don't let her tell him what I think of him!

"What? What does she think about me?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

before I could stop her she said it! Oh please don't have let him hear!

"She thinks that even though hikaru is a complete jerk most of the time, he can be real sweet and loving when he wants. She thinks he's sexy and-" I covered her mouth before she could say it.

'Kelsi, don't tell him.' I think.

'Sis...you have to tell him at some point!' She thought back.

Oh cool! I know Kelsi was able to read my mind but I've never been able to read hers!

'Okay! At some point! Not now!' I screamed in my head.

'You can't bottle your feelings up Mikki!' She thought back.

'I don't bottle my feelings...I always tell you my feelings, Kelsi.'

"That doesn't count if you only tell me! Look, I know how I always tell you to only trust me, but we can't just have Tell our own little world all the time!" She yelled out loud. "What? Listen, can you just tell me what she thinks of me already?" The ginger huffed impatiently.

"As I was saying...she thinks you're super cute and-" I plopped my hand over her mouth.  
She licked it and made me pull back in surprise. "K-kelsi!" I shouted.

she only smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. "She wants to marry you in the future and have your children someday!" She yelled out in a rush. Hikaru stared at her then me.

I tried looking around to avoid his stare. Haruhi, tamaki, kaoru and honey all had awkward smiles. Kyoya shifted his glasses, and mori just sat there, eating a waffle.

"U-um...Excuse me please..." And with that I walked away from the table and ran outside to sit on the sand. After a while, I heard footsteps. I turned around slowly to see hikaru.

I looked up at him. He didn't look so happy.

"Hikaru, I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. I'd always made it look like I hated him, but now he knows how much I like, no, love him.

He helped me up to stand and looked at me.

"Mikayla, you think you like me, but you don't know me. And I don't know you..." He started.

"No! Hikaru, we could get to know each other!" I said in a rush. It's not going to end up this way! I love him! I really do!

"Mikayla. No. I don't love you. Just...just stop, okay? Why would I like someone like you? You're shrewd, arrogant, and rough. I want a girl who's nice, polite, and...and just, not you, okay?" He said coldly.

"Hikaru, you...don't mean that..." I whimpered, reaching out for him. He pulled away.

I started to feel both sadness and anger in me. "What's wrong with you?! I...I hate you! I hope you die!" I yelled at him. Of course I never meant it, but, there was just no way to explain how heart-broken I felt!

Without thinking, I kicked him in the shins. He fell over and that's when I kicked him in his side. I then ran while he crouched over, muttering pained curses. I ran inside and packed me and Kelsi's bags. I then ran to the living room, where they all were, and took her hand, giving her a bag.

"Sis?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"Kelsi. We're leaving." I muttered. Kelsi and I have ran away before and we were fine for about a month, until the police caught us and returned us to our evil mother. But, now was different. We could make it and escape the police and everyone else. We're older, faster, stronger, and more clever than ever before, plus we're rich. There's no way this'll get complicated right?

After a while of running, Kelsi and I stopped at a bus stop bench. It had to be noon by now.

"Mikki, where are we going to go?" She asked, holding my hand. I just looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Wherever we want, Kelsi. We're free to go anywhere right now. But, we just can't go back. I hate it there." I whispered.

"Oh. Okay. Sis? Can I admit something?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I kind of hated it there too. I just wanted to help you by being the cheerful one about this. I thought maybe my happiness would rub off on you... But...I really miss California." She said in a hoarse voice.

I stood there. "Hey Kelsi?" I asked.

"Yeah mikki?"

"Let's go back to our home. In California." I smiled.

We found a nearby airport using GPS on our phones and booked the first flight to California. 12:00 pm. As we waited for our plane, we bought some burgers, soda, and fries, since we didn't have dinner yet. After we ate, I let Kelsi lay her head on my lap so she could sleep. I watched over our bags. Is this the right thing? Maybe I'm overreacting, but we both want to leave, so is it okay?

The speakers on the ceiling announced the 12:00 O'clock flight to California. "Kelsi. Wake up, our flight's here." I shook her to wake her up and led her through the gates to the plane. First class is okay, but we were already used to it.

Kelsi was asleep again by the time we sat down, and I looked outside of the window. Moments past, and the plane started to fly.

(Idk the exact time a flight would take to get from Japan to California, and I'm too lazy to look it up...)

I excitedly ran up to the mansion we used to call home.

Kelsi ran in front of me, just as happy as I was. I pulled a small key out of my pocket and tried to put it in the lock, but, it wouldn't work. I looked through one of the windows to see that the whole house was furnished already. I slammed my fist on it, grinding my teeth. "Dammit!" Someone had already moved in! They already sold our home! I heard footsteps coming from the inside.

I took Kelsi's hand and we ran down the street.

"1103 Georgia avenue..." I said under my breath. I knocked on the door hesitantly. Soon after, a girl about my height with brown hair, eyes, and skin opened the door.

"Penny!" Kelsi hugged her tight and squealed. I smiled. Penny let us in and we sat on her couch. "Mikayla? Kelsi? What're you guys doin' here!? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan flirting it up with cute Japanese boys?" She asked, smiling. I laughed awkwardly. "Uh, no...we, kind of ran away and took a flight here..." I told her.

"Eh? You did? You guys are so bad ass! So, what brings you to my house?" She asked. "We were wondering if we could stay here for a while. Our house is already sold." I explained. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, they're hardly here anyway, but...what're you going to do about education?" She tilted her head and asked this question.

"Do we have tooooo? School is soo boringgg!" Kelsi whined. "We're only going to be here for a little while." I said. "Ah. Then you'll go back? To Japan?" She asked.

"No. Kelsi and I...we're never going back."

A/N-typing this at 12 in the morning! Woo! I kinda feel like I made Mikayla over react just a tiny bit (okay, a lot) but I'm tired so let me be! w Kay bye!


End file.
